Gokaiger to Vampire
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: A mix of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Rosario Vampire where Marvelous ends up at Yokai academy, and makes some new team mates.
1. Kaizoku To Vampire

**Here is a new fic Kaizoku+Vampire a fic co written by me an my friend Overnerd02. Pleased enjoy the misadventures of the Pirate Super Sentai at Yokai Academy.**

* * *

"Earth was facing its greatest crisis of all time!" the announcer said as many ships fired blasts of energy at the earth, "The overwhelming forces of the Zangyak Empire, which seeks to rule the entire universe, was on a campaign of destruction, driving the people into the depths of fear!" he said as Gormin marched on, but then a red cape covered the view, "But the earth possessed forces that could stand against this abominable evil. The defender of love! Of dreams! Of peace!" he said as all the Sentai where lined up "The thirty four Super Sentai who dedicated themselves to protect the happiness of the people!" he said as they all ran to fight the large army, "The battle became known as the legendary War!" he said as the army of super Sentai though with all there powers and weapons against the army of the Zangyak. "But they were not alone." he added as it show the three Space Sheriffs fighting alongside Dekamaster and the other Deakarangers. "The Metal Heroes had allied themselves with them." He explained as the other metal heroes the Juukou B-Fighters were seen fighting alongside the Megarangers and many others alongside them. "They all railed together and fought to save all of life on earth even if it where human or other wise!" he said as they all fought side by side "These heroes all fought to save us from evil!" he said as all the heroes Sentai and Metal heroes fought all the monsters. Akaranger then took down a Gormin as he saw even more monster to come.

"They just don't stop!" he said "Mina we must pull all the powers of Super Sentai to stop the Zangyak!" Akaranger said as they all listen to him, they all then looked up and agreed, All the heroes flashed a gold color and flew into the air "Fire!" he said as they all let lose a powerful burst of energy that destroyed all the ships and monsters.

"And so the Super Sentai defeated the Zangyak Empire but in the process lost there powers, But little did they know that a new breed of heroes where coming to earth at that moment." he said.

* * *

1 year later.

A large red space Galleon was coming towards the earth. In the ship a young man with messy hair dressed in a red long coat with a black vest over a white shirt, he had black pants and boots on as well, he had a lock around his neck, he was sitting in the captain chair and was looking at the screen. "Earth huh?" he said as he got up.

"This is where I will find the greatest treasure in the world sweet!" he said with a big grin.

"Your Highness a ship approaches." a Green women said to the young alien on the chair motioning the Ship. "Its the Kaizoku." she added which enraged him.

"Shoot them down shoot them down no mercy none." he ordered.

"Yes Boss." a Robotic man acknowledge.

"Your majesty perhaps we should." a Golden man with a red cape started

"No buts attack." the royalty interrupted causing all the ship to target the galleon.

"So there here to well no one will get in my way," the young man said. as he took the wheel of the ship. "I wish Doc and Joe where here but looks like I'm on my own here." he said as he turned it so the cannons faced the ships and he fired on them, "I like it that way before any way!" he said as he charged into one and cut it in half. He then fired even more shots at them taking out many of them.

"Damn You Kaizoku all ship take aim." He ordered as all the ship let loose on the red ship.

"Well time for my secret surprise!" he said as he put a key into the main wheel. The ship than made a larger cannon appear. "Galleon Cannon Full burst!" he said as the cannon fired! each shot taking out several ships at once. Buying him time to escape. "Later!" he said, as they where left with many ships gone. A strange portal the appeared before him, "Huh?"

"Damn you Kaizokuuuuu." the prince screamed.

"Highness don't worry we've got it covered." the golden man said as. "Isarn."

"Hai Damarasu-sama." She answered as she type in a combination she then took a small gun and aim it at the Galleon next thing the owner knew a portal had open and sucked in his ship like a black hole. "Impossible!" she said as the red ship disappeared.

* * *

"Think I may have used up a little to much power back there." the young man said as he tried to steer the ship, when he exited the portal he crashed the ship into a desolate field with scraggy tree's and tomb stones. "What the hell I never knew earth was so freaking Gothic." he said as he looked around he then noticed there was a building near by. "A school interesting." he said looking at the screen. "Might need to be careful." he said as he got out a phone and he then took out a red little figure. "Okay lets see where this takes me." he said as he exited the ship. All the while a man in a white cloak was watching him from a crystal ball.

"Hummm a transfer student how nice." he grinned evilly as he chuckled and not the good kind either.

Back with the young man. "Hmm place looks deserted for the most part." he said he heard something come up behind him.

"WATCH OUUUUUT." a shrill voice screamed catching the young man's attention,

"Huh?" he asked as he was taken down by a bike, "Okay who the..." he started until he got a good look at the girl, she was regular height and was dressed, in a school uniform consisting of a green blazer over a white shirt with a pleated skirt to complete the school girl vibe, she also had a black choker with a chain connecting a Rosario to her neck it was silver with a red jewel in the center. she her self was unbelievably pretty with pink hair and emerald green eyes. "Who are you?" he asked a small blush on his face.

"Oh sorry I knocked you over sir." she said as she helped the young man up to his feet. "Ah who are you per say you don't look like you go to my school?" she said, as she saw over his close she had to admit it made her think Pirate when she looked at him.

"No I'm just well passing through." he said honestly. "Ah who are you again?" he asked.

"Oh sorry my name is Moka Akashiya yoroshuku." she said with a bow.-

"Oh well I'm Marvelous." Marvelous said as he bowed also. His name made Moka wonder to her self, as it was a strange name to her. "Pleasure to meet you Moka you said was you name."

"Nice to meet you Marvelous-san." she said with a big smile. "But what's you last name?" she asked him.

"Don't have one." he said bluntly which made her sweat drop, no last name.

"Why not?" she asked him confused.

"Don't know I would ask my parents but there gone, I picked my name my self." he explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Moka said

"For what." he asked

"Your parents you must feel so lonely." she said as she recalled her family situation

"Maybe at first I was, but I had some one to help me grow up a father figure if you will, but he ah you know passed on also." he said in a said tone as he had a memory flash, He was running across a steel bridge with a treasure box in his hands and a mechanical parrot flying next to him. he was then shot at by Gormin and Zugomin. He fell but was saved by a man in red.

_"Run!" he said as he lifted him up and charged at the minions swinging a cutlass sword._

_"Akared!" he screamed as an explosion blocked his view and forced him to run._

He then snapped out of thought. "Sorry to bring you down just you know still got some problems with it as it happened in front of me." he said

"I understand so what beings you here." She asked but then he was bleeding. "Oh my you've a cut." she said as she pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe it but as she got close she had a daze and longing look as she moved closer to Marvelous's neck.

"Oi you okay." He asked

"Sorry you smell so good." she said short of breath.

"Well thanks I try to keep my self clean." he joked as she moved closer and closer. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked a little flustered.

"Sorry you see I'm a vampire." she whispered into his ear as she bit his neck. Marvelous felt a pinch and then...

"AAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed freaked out! She then let go. And his hand shot to his neck. "Wow! hey wait that didn't hurt." he said shocked and embarrassed "Sorry I just freaked out there."

"Oh no I'm the one who's sorry I should never have drank from you without asking."

"Its fine so where're you heading for."

"That school." She said as she pointed towards the strange building

"So am I need some company." he offered-"Thank you I'm a little nervous so I'd really like that." She said but she really wanted to talk more with this young man.

"Sure lets go." he said as he walked with her. "I get the feeling you think I'm older than I am," he said. walking with her.

"Well you are really tall." she joked. "Um Marvelous do you hate vampires?" she asked.

"Well never really met one." he said "But you seem nice." he said.

"Really." she said her eyes full of hope "then we could be friends?" she asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure..." he said and was then caught in a deaf hug. "Oh I feel like I should be careful around friends now." he joked.

"Come on lets go!" she said as she dragged Marvelous to the school.

* * *

"This is a school one wired place." he said as he waited for Moka to get out of the Bathroom, he then felt something behind him as he pulled out a red flint lock pistol on a man in a white coat. "Who are you?" he asked as he aimed the gun higher.

"I'm the Headmaster of this fine school and I was wondering if you would like to join and become a student here." He asked with an evil grin.

"Nah I got way better things to do." he answered.

"Oh well too bad I figured you would like to get close with that vampire girl."

"Why would you say that."

"Well accidents tend to happen here and to certain people if you know what I mean."

"Hey Marvelous." Moka called as she returned from using the bathroom. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem hey you know who this guy is." He asked but as he turned around the strange man was gone, "He was right here?" he said as he looked around "Man this guy could show Luka a thing or two." he said to him self.

"Well thanks for coming with me." Moka said, "Are you leavening soon?" she asked him.

"Well maybe I'll stick around." he said as he had a thought, _'Moka seems to well, nice to be able to defend her self even if she is a vampire what kind of man lets a cute girl go to a school where she could get hurt_' he thought. _'Wait I need to find the greatest treasure in the universe. Plus the Zangyak are here also._' he reminded. "Hey Moka I think I might go here." he said. _'I can use this time to think about how to find the greatest treasure and help my new friend out yeah that will work_' he mentally assured him self.

"Oh really that's great." She said excitedly then the bell rang. "Oh time for class Marvelous-Kun can we meet up after school." She asked shyly

"Sure" he said as he started looking around. "See you later, Now where did the freak in the white robe go?" he said as he started looking around.

* * *

Mean while on the grand hours ship leading all the others. "You Highness we have found no trace of the ship any where." Damarasu said.

"But I have found a strange power source its one that could be a threat to the invasion." Insarn said. "I picked it up while searching for the Kaizoku, its very high for anything the humans have, its source seems to be a mystery I suggest we capture it so as to use it against the humans." she said.

"Yes take it so that we can crush these humans with it." The prince said as he slumped down. "As soon as we have it we will focus on taking over this world, that worthless Kaizoku." he said. "Barizorg, set up a platoon to take this power source."

"Yes boss!" the robot man said as he typed on a computer.

* * *

Back with Marvelous he had spent most looking for the man in white robe. "This guy is good Luka might asked him for his secret." He said he then opened a room and saw a lady with cat ears and tail?

"Ah who are you." She asked surprised by his arrival.

"Oh sorry I was looking for someone." He said and he did find someone.

"Marvelous-Kun." Moka said as she glomped the young pirate.

"Good to see you too Moka." he said as got up. "So this is where your at huh?" he asked as he looked at everyone "Dose everyone here where that same outfit?"

"Oh Marvelous your the last student here on the list." the teacher said.

'_wow that old dude works fast_.' Marvelous said to him self. "How I just got here?" he asked.

"It says your a new transfer student." she said.

"Man he does work fast." he said bluntly.

"This is great we're going to be classmate." Moka said excitedly

"Yeah hey I guess...ow" Marvelous exclaimed as Moka bit him on the neck again

"What the heck who is that guy?" all the male students asked in a menacing tone.

"He gets between me and Moka I'll kill him." others said.

"Okay who said that?" Marvelous asked. "If you want to challenge me than go ahead!" he said as he looked them all over. He then pulled out his gun. "I dare ya!"

"Eh Marvelous-san weapons are not aloud in school!" the teacher said.

"Really well never been to school wouldn't know?" he said as he twirled it and put it away.

"Well as long you know." she said "Now please take the seat next to Moka." she said as Moka led him to the spot while holding his arm, this made everyone look at the two with jealously

"Umm Marvelous why do you have a gun." Moka asked

"Well you see..." He started then his Mobilate went off. "Hello oh Luka where the hell are you."

"Kind of busy!" she said over her Mobilate as she shot her gun off at a group of Gormin. "More importantly where are you, you lazy excuse for a captain." she said as she fried more shots.

"Uh High school." he answered he then closed the phone as people could here Luka cursing over the phone.

"Marvelous who was that." Moka asked knowing the voice to be female and was jealous.

"Ah just a friend." he said "She's one of my childhood friends and is worried as to where I am." he said "Besides she's just upset I ditched some left over work on her." he finished "

"Oh I see do you have any other friends." Moka asked curious now to the people Marvelous's social life.-"Well there one who acts like a samurai and another who I call Hakase." he answered

"Samurai? Hakase?" she asked confused as the images of a samurai and a doctor showed up in her head. -"Well there just like that, the Samurai is my good friend Joe and he is a really good swords man, and Hakase is just my goofy friend Don, who is scared of his own shadow but has guts when it counts." he explained. as the teacher was giving her lesson.

_'Man he was right about school being boring.' _Marvelous thought as he thought about his Red Pirate days.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Marvelous my first advice to you never go to school." a Blond haired kid with Red and Blue eyes said.-"Why not Akared said its not that bad." He replied_

_"Cause he never been there he knows about it but never went." He went on. "Its boring you have to learn lesson answer stupid questions only the teacher knows the answer to."_

_"Your right man that is boring."_

_"Yup now come on Basco's cooking Beef stew." the blond kid said as he walks towards the Galleon._

Flashback ends

* * *

"Guess there's no way out of it now." he said quietly.

"Did you say something Marvelous-kun?" Moka asked.

"No nothing just bored is all." he said as he sat back.

"Now class as you all know this is a school for monsters to learn how to interact with humans so the number one rule is stay in you human form at all time." she said as Marvelous looked up.

_'you got to be kidding me!_' he said in his head. '_a monster school well I'm an alien I think that's plenty not human._'

"Are you okay Marvelous." Moka asked

"Umm Yeah." he answered. "Moka I've been meaning to ask is that thing around your neck part of the uniform."

"No its..." she started.

"Moka, Marvelous do you find the lecture boring?" the teacher asked.

"No." Moka squeaked.-"A little." Marvelous admitted.

"Well I appreciate you being honest." she said

An hour later Marvelous and Moka were cleaning up the entire classroom with using toothbrushes

"Stupid cat lady." Marvelous griped as he was done. "Yo Moka lets go get a drink." he said. "I'm thirsty."

"But I'm not done." she said being careful not to touch the water. Marvelous then took her hand and helped her up.

"I'll get it later." he said. "Come on my treat sort of." he said as he pulled out his gun. He then came back with a wallet. "Okay lets go." he said taking her out. on the way Moka noticed a kid on the floor unconscious with stars around his head.

"Umm Marvelous where did you get that." She asked looking at the knocked out kid.

"Someone lent it to me." He said as he put it in his coat pocket

"Really did they really." She asked with a judging glare.

"Let's just leave it at that and get a drink." he said as they rounded a corner to the vending machine. They then got there drinks. "What you get Moka?" he asked as he chugged down a soda.

"Tomato juice." she said as she drank hers. "I really like it." she said.

"Huh interesting don't know that many people who like the stuff." he said "So any way what where you saying before sensei cut you off before." he asked not knowing there was a young man coming up to them.

"Oh well this necklace is called a Rosario it seals my powers when it comes off I become scary." she explained

"Really there nothing wrong with that." He told her as he now curious but before he could touch it.

"Hey your that girl Moka Akashiya right." The guy asked setting off an alarm in Marvelous head.

* * *

Flashback.

_"Marvelous if you meet a nice girl and some weird guy comes up to her and if just looking at him sets something off in your head do the following 1. kick his ass. 2. if he has friends or you don't want to upset the girl pretend he doesn't exist and walk away." The blond kid told him._

_"Come on Marvey-Chan will never get lucky enough with to use your advice anyway." Basco told him._

_"I wouldn't be sure Basco. Marvelous take Sho's advice under consideration." Akared told him as he sat in the captain's chair._

Flashback ends

* * *

"Moka lets go." he said as he took her arm.

"Ah okay well good by ah what's your name?"

"Names Saizo or you could call me your man." he said in a way that made Marvelous burn in side.

"Sorry but no." Moka said, as she went up to Marvelous.

"So you would rather hang out with that rat then me?" he asked

"What did you say?" Marvelous asked him not turning around.

"You heard me what are you going to do?" he asked as fist met face and he was sent flying.

"That's what I was going to do or did." he said with a happy grin on his face. Moka was looking at how far Saizo was knocked back.

"Wow your really strong Marvelous-kun." she said.

"Nothing really I hate punks like him who think they can boss others around. Besides I don't like taking orders all that much." he said as he walked Moka out of the school to look around.

Than Marvelous Phone went off again. "Marvelous I need your help." a panic and very familiar cowardly voice begged

"Hakase!" he said Moka not noticing him. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Not far from earth me and Joe are pinned down by Zugomin." he said as lasers shot past his head. "We need you?" he screamed as Joe landed beside him shooting his gun and blocking shots with his sword.

"Oi Marvelous hurry up." he shouted as he cut one down.

"Oi Joe, Hakase!" he said, as the phone went dead, well it said call disconnected on account of change meaning Don had used his Mobilate to change. "Dam!" he shouted as he left. Moka then noticed him leaving towards a direction that lead out side the school. The way he cam from to be precise witch is the way to leave the school.

"Marvelous wait where are you going." Moka asked chasing him.

"I'm leavening my friends need me." He said determined

"But why do you have to go now when just became friends." She insisted, as she followed.

"Sorry Moka but my friends are in trouble." he said as he pulled out his phone again. But Moka took it from him. "Oi Moka give that back." he said to her.

"NO!" she shouted at him. "I wont let you leave your the only friend I've had in a really long time." she said as she held the phone close. "My whole life people made fun of me for saying I was a vampire. Middle school was a prime example no one would be my friend, they called me weird and... and." she said starting to cry.

"Moka." Marvelous said feeling sad.

"Please Marvelous if you really are my friend then just stay." She pleaded

"I can't my friends need me and I have a promise to keep." he said no matter how much it hurts he had to help his friends.

"I see then goodbye." Moka said as she ran off in tears but with the Mobilate.

"Moka!" he shouted as he ran after her. "Moka Wait!"

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Barizorg are the troops ready?" Warz Gils asked.

"Yes boss." he said with a bow.

"Then attack." he ordered.

"Your majesty are you sure such a small platoon will do the job." Damarasu asked.

"Don't question me Damarasu! Be Silent!" he shouted annoyed.

"But Your majesty…" he started.

"I said silence!"

* * *

Back with Marvelous. "Moka!" he shouted as he ran after her, But he stopped when he saw a large ship fly by. "Zangyak!" he said, noticing them. "No way they found me here?" he asked. "No they must be after something." he figured. "MOKA!" he shouted as he ran again.

With Moka she had arrived at a graveyard and on her knees and crying. "Marvelous I thought you would be the one true friend I could make." she muttered. "But no one wants a Vampire for a friend." She cried not noticing the new arrivals.

"Ah there you are." A male voice said.

"Marvelous." She said happily but only saw the man Saizo from earlier with some strange gray robotic creatures with flat heads, with several bulkier blue ones with large forearms, and leading them was a Metal man.

"Is she the one who knows the pirate." Barizorg asked Saizo.

"Yep I'll make her talk and help get the rat." Saizo said with a grin

"Why are you after Marvelous." Moka asked the two

"That rat is a wanted Uchu Kaizoku who has a large Bounty on his head." Saizo said. "And I plan to get the reward." he said holding the poster.

"Uchu Kaizoku?" Moka said, "That means he's an alien!" she said with the image of a funny green alien.

"That's right now please hand him over." Barizorg said as he pulled out his sword. He then had a monster came out from behind him. "Follow orders to get the power source." he said. The creature looked to be mechanical as he was covered in metallic armor with large bug like eyes and two protrusions on his shoulders that looked like Bishop Chess Pieces.

"Okay!" he said "Wow what a pretty girl, Can't wait to hear her scream from when you kill her." he said,-"Kill her what do you mean." Saizo asked

"She is an ally of the Kaizoku so she must be eliminated." he said.

"Not if I can help it!" a voice said as they where all sprayed by bullets.

"Marvelous?" Moka said as the young man was standing behind her.

"Yo!" he said holding his gun in one hand and a cutlass sword in the other. "Hade Ni Ikuze!" he said as he ran forward and slashed at them, and shot at others. He slashed on and shot another, and continued in that cycle till the Gormin where pushed back. "Come on." he said as he blocked an attack from the action commander, he then shot the now transformed Saizo with his gun making him fall back "Oops I meant to hit your head." he joked as he traded blows with the action commander. He blocked his attack and kicked him away and tumbling after Saizo. He then blocked an attack from Barizorg. _'Damn this guy fights like Joe_.' Marvelous thought as he blocked blow after blow from Barizorg.

"Marvelous-Kun." Moka yelled as she ran towards him only to be grabbed by Saizo.

"Moka." Marvelous yelled back as he ran towards her only to be slashed in the back by Barizorg then punched in the gut by Saizo much to Moka's horror.

"That it?" he asked as he got up. and blocked a hit from Barizorg and the Action commander with his sword as he aimed his gun straight at Saizo's face. "I'll give you to the count of five." he said, "Five!" he said as he fired point blank making Saizo drop Moka and roll away. "You underestimate me." he said as he pushed both back. But he then fell down _'dam the cuts shallow but it still hurts_.' he said in his head as Moka ran up to him.

"Marvelous-kun?" she said helping him up. Marvelous then noticed the Mobilate in her hand and took it. "Wait what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just stand back and watch.!" he said as he flipped it open and produced a red figure. "Gokai Change!" he shouted as he squeezed the figure making it fold into a key. He then plugged it into the phone and twisted it, making the top part of the phone open.

"**GOKAIGER**!" a voice said as three X's and a V shot out of the phone. The first x formed his black body suit, the second x formed a red coat over his chest, the V formed a red helmet that looked like he was wearing a pirate hat with a angled black visor, and the third x formed the symbol on his helmet. He looked like a red Pirate.

"Gokai Red!" he said as he flashed his hand in front o his face. They all looked on in shock and aw.

"Gokai...Red." Moka said in awe.

"Damn Kaizoku." the action commander said as he charged at Gokai Red who simply took his sword and slashed him across the chest once followed by a diagonal slash across his chest. He then kicked him back into a group of Gormin he then took his key and put in a slot on his sword's hilt.

"**FINAL WAVE**!." was heard as Gokai Red then slashed his sword at the action commander firing a energy wave to shoot from the tip of his blade and hit him and the Gormin causing them to explode.

"Who's next." Gokai Red challenged.

"No way." Saizo said scarred. "How did he do that."

"Now time for something really Showy!" he said tapping the top of his buckle. making a key that looked like Shinken red appear. "Gokai Change!" he said putting it in his phone.

"**SHINKENGER**!" it said as the Kanji for fire attached to his helmet turning him into Shinken Red.

"Shikenmaru!" he said drawing the sword. He then clashed with Barizorg, "Rekka Daizanto!" he said spinning the hilt turning the sword into a large Zanbato. He then slashed him back and took out several Gormin, "Many Flame Profusions!" he said as he smashed Barizorg with the blade that he blocked. "Your good." he said as he pushed him back. "But I'm better." he said as he spun around delivering several hits to Barizorg making him back off with each one, "HAH!" he screamed as he delivered one last slash that sent him skidding back.

"Unexpected turn of events." Barizorg answered as he got up and retreated with the surviving Gormins. "We'll settle this later Kaizoku." Barizorg added as the Zangyak left.

"Oi matte what're you guys after." Shinken Red asked as tried to make chase but then remembered. "Moka." he said as he change back into Gokai Red and made his way to her. "Are you all right."

"Yes Marvelous-Kun." She answered. "So its true you really are a Uchu Kaizoku."

"Hai I'm called Captain Marvelous a former Red Pirate and now currently the leader of the Gokaiger." he explained. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"About how humans treated you and how it made you feel." He told her. "But a friend of mine said not everyone or thing is evil there's good people and things out there you just gotta wait for it."

"Marvelous-Kun." Moka said touched by his words. but they forgotten about Saizo.

"Don't forget about me!" he shouted as he tackled Gokai Red.

"You never quit huh?" he asked as he kicked him off. "Gokai Change!"

"**GORANGER**!" his phone said as he became the first super Sentai Red.

"Ikuze!" he called as he punched him in the face sending him back, He then jumped up and kicked him "Red Vute!" he called as he pulled out a whip. He then smashed Saizo around and brought him in to hit him square in the face with a battle staff. "Come on that it?"

"KISAMA." Saizo yelled as he punched Akaranger in the back.

"Ahh." He let out. _'Damn that wound.' _he thought

"Ah haa so you've got a weak spot." Saizo muttered as he repeatedly punch Akaranger in the back

"You think one weak spot is it?" he asked. as he put a new key into his phone. "Gokai Change!"

"**GEKIRANGER**!" his phone said as the Gekiranger symbol appeared over his body. He was now GekiRed.

"WakiWaki!" he said as he blocked all his attacks. He then punched him several times square in his face making him back off. "Geki waza! Hou Hou Dan!" he shouted as he made a large energy tiger shoot out at him, the tiger slashed at him several times making him fly back. "One more time!" he said as he pulled out another red key.

"**MAGIRANGER**!" his phone said as a magic symbol appeared over his head and turned him into MagiRed.

"Red Fire!" he said as he jumped up his body now covered in flames that took the shape of a phoenix, he crashed into Saizo making him explode in flames. As he skidded to a halt he changed back to normal Gokai Red. "Todomoda!" he said as he took out his phone and a ranger key.

"**FINAL WAVE**!" his gun said as he aimed it at Saizo.

"Gokai Shoot!" he said as he fired a red bullet that flew straight through Saizo

"Damn you I... I... I won't forget this." Saizo said somehow surviving amazing Marvelous.

"Wow he tough." he said slightly impressed. but then he noticed something. "Wait Moka." He called for. "Where did she.."

"AHHHHHHHHHH." he heard her scream coming from the direction in which the Zangyak had escaped

"Moka!" he said as he ran up to her. He then found several Gormin attacking her. "You losers never learn!" he said as he slashed them. "Gokai change!"

"**GOSEIGER**!" his phone called as a card attached to his helmet, making him GoseiRed.

"Skick Sword!" he said as he slashed at them. He then shot some with his holstered gun. "Try this."

"Explosion Skick power!" the little Head device said as a red tornado made them all fly away.

"Lets try this one" he said as he took out a another key.

"**ZYURANGER**!" it said as a large coin with the image of a T-rex connected to his body.

"Gekiryuken!" he said as he slashed them all with a broad sword, making most of them explode.

"Don't let your guard down." Barizorg said as he surprised Tyrannoranger bringing him down to his knees.

"You're really good." Marvelous said nicely but he was still outmatch.

"Marvelous-Kun." Moka cried as in amazing demonstration of strength he was able to hit Barizorg who then turned his attention on Moka.

"You will not interfere I will deal with you." he said as he walked towards Moka

"Moka!" Tyranoranger said but was then stomped on by Zugomin. "Ah Don't get in the way." he said as he slashed them. He then pushed Moka out of the way as both tumbled down a hill, "Moka are you okay?" he asked. But he was then pulled back by Barizorg.

"Good by Kaizoku!" he said as he slashed his sword only to have Tyranoranger blocked it with his.

"Not today robot boy!" he said as he held him back.

"Your pretty good." he said as he then kicked him back. "But your still a little off."

"Maybe!" he grunted as he tried to get up.

"Marvelous-kun!" Moka shouted as she helped him up.

"I'm okay but you gotta get away." Tyrannoranger told her as he gently pushed her out of the way and then continued his sword fight with Barizorg.

"Worry more about yourself." Barizorg told him as he slashed at the Red Sentai's hand causing something to fly far away.

"What was that." Tyrannoranger pondered.

"Oh my Rosario its missing." Moka said to herself

"EH?" Tyrannoranger asked as he flashed back to Gokai Red. "What did she said about that thing coming off?" he asked him self as a bright flash blinded him and Barizorg.

Moka than changed as her hair turned silver and her eyes a deep red color. 'Wow so taking it off turns her into a babe?' Gokai red said in his mind.-"Interesting?" Barizorg said as he watched the turn of events.

Moka than looked at the two. "So I was brought out to deal with this?" she asked confused to the sight before her. "Interesting to say the least." she said as she looked over Gokai Red. "your that boy who has been watching over my other self?"

"Yeah and not to ask the obvious but what the hell just happened?" he asked as he kicked Barizorg away.

"My Rosario it restrains my powers and the real me." she started.

"Real you?" Gokai Red asked confused. "Where's the other Mo... watch out." he said as he shot at the action commander who he thought he destroyed.

"Arigato I'll assist you for now." She told him as she entered the fray

"Thanks but you know if you do that you'll be on there hit list also you up for that?" he asked her as he aimed his gun. -"I don't mind." she shrugged

"You seem sure but I'm mainly asking to take care of the other you." he said as he shot the action commander.

"Well then you'll have to take care of her." she said as she kicked away a Zugomin.

"I don't think its fair but alright." he said as he slashed at another Zugomin.

"One too many lets try this then," he said as he took out another key.

"**MASKMAN**!" his phone said as he became Mask Red. He then punched them making them all fly

"Interesting trick." Moka said as she kicked more away. "You can turn into past Super Sentai." she pointed out.

-"Pretty much." he said as he punched more. "But there just Pirated versions." he shrugged as he took out a sword and slashed at more of them. He then changed back to normal again as he stood back to back with Moka.

"I see," she said as she kicked away the Action commander. he then hit Saizo.

"I will need to report this to the boss." Barizorg said as he disappeared.

"Got away." Gokai Red said as he looked at the sorry sight of the Action commander and Saizo. "Hade ni Ikuze." Gokai Red said as he took out several Ranger Keys he then put them all in and twisted them one after another he then finished it by putting his own key. He then set it down and he then crossed his arms as Vuleagle Shinken red Go-on Red and Red falcon appeared alongside him as did their swords. Gokai Red then picked up his sword and the other Red heroes mimicked his action. "You finished." Gokai Red then charged at them as the past heroes fused into his blade.

"**GOKAIGER**!" Was called as the Red pirate did a left cross slash as the blade made impact the Gokaiger symbol appeared. "**LIVEMAN**!" was then heard as Marvelous slashed Saizo and the Liveman symbol appeared. "**GO-ONGER**!" was next as he performed a straight slash. "**SHINKENGER**!" added as he performed as sword thrust. "**SUN VULCAN**!" was last as he cut the action commander down to the middle causing him to explode.

"One down one to go." he said as he twirled his sword.

"Allow me." Moka said.

"Go ahead." he said. as Moka went up to Saizo.

"Wah y-your a-a vampire!" he said shocked. "Those eyes that aura your not just a vampire but a S-level Yokai." he sad on the verge of peeing his pants.

"True and your that pathetic orc who thinks he is worthy of me." she said he eyes staring daggers. "Know Your Place!" she said as she kicked Saizo into deep space.

* * *

With the Zangyak, "Barizorg what is the meaning of this?" Warlz Gil asked.

"Well..." he started as something hit the window, They all saw Saizo stuck to the window. "Ah?" he said as they all saw the Orc stuck to the glass windshield of the ship.

"What is that?" Insarn asked.

"that would be the creature who helped me."

* * *

Back with the heroes.

"Wow that's far." Gokai red said.

"Why thank you." She said smugly. "Now for a real challenge." She said as she threw a kick at Gokai Red.

"What the hell." He said as he step back.

"Those guys weren't worth my time so I'll take you on." She said as she attacked him again

"Hey wait?" he said as he blocked the kicks with his arms. "I'm already hurt here woman." he said as he jumped over her. He then blocked more of her kicks,

"Your pretty good." she said as there hits met one another.

"Well my home planet had a pretty high gravity." he said as he blocked her kick. "That and I'm really good at fighting being a pirate its the only way to stay alive." he said as he blocked her kick with his own.

"Really?" she said with a smirk. "Then how is it your so wanted?" she asked.

"I have been fighting the Zangyak since I can remember, they destroyed my home world, and have killed many of my friends." he said as he delivered a few hits. "So I got quite the grudge." he said.

"Interesting tell me how do you learn how to fight." She asked.

"Hmm My Captain and sempai." Gokai Red answered as he recalled AkaRed teaching him is weapons skills and Sho showing him hand to hand combat techniques. "Listen do we really have to do this I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about me."

"I'm not I'm more worried about the other Moka. Hey Moka if you in there tell yourself to stop."

"That's not the weirdest thing I have ever said." he said as he blocked more of her kicks. He then stumbled back as his transformation canceled. "Well I should have figured out what to do about that sooner." he said as he took off his jacket to check his wound.

"you alright?" Moka asked him.

"Fine." he said as he massaged his shoulders. "Just a flesh wound I've had worse." he said.

"Hmm I think I can do something about this if I had... oh yeah" Marvelous said as he took out his phone and typed in a number.

"**GOKAIGALLEON**!" was heard as Marvelous red ship appeared.

"So you getting medical supplies." Moka asked.

"Yeah I can treat these on my own." He told her as he made his way towards a rope.

"Your welcome to come aboard." he said as a second rope came down "Oh here's your necklace." he said tossing it to her. She then grabbed one of the ropes as it pulled them up. She the found her self in a large living room. "Welcome." he said as he sat down.

"You got hurt again?" a high pitched voice said. Moka looked to see a mechanical bird. "Hello." it said to her. "My name is Navi." it said to her.

"Nice to meet you." She said as she looked around.

"Marvelous when're we going back I miss Joe-Tachi." the metal parrot asked.

"Oh carp I almost forgot." Marvelous said as he took out his phone to call the others

"Hello." Luka said on Joe's phone.-"Luka where is Joe?" he asked.

"He's out cold no thanks to you where are you I had to come save him and Hakase on my own." she said with Don hanging on her leg. -"Please tell me where leaving her?" he begged.

"Get off!" she said smacking his head. "Any way I plan to sneak some more things from a Zangyak ship so don't wait up." she said. -"Marvelous I hope you have a good excuse?" Don asked angry.

-I was attacked by Zangyak here on earth." he said, as Navi patted his back.

"And he got hurt." she said.-"Well then I guess you've been busy." She joked.

"Marvelous who is that." Moka asked.

"Who is that?" Luka asked "Do you have a girl there?"

"Umm no one." He told Moka as he then turn to the phone. "And no I don't I'll leave the ship's tracking beacon on so you can find me Ja ne."

"Oi Marvelo-..." Don and Luka started till Marvelous hung up.

"That was close."

"You're telling me." Navi added. "What do we do about your new friend here." Navi asked pointing at Moka

"I honestly have no clue." he said as he bandaged his back. "So how what are the Zangyak doing here?" he asked the Mechanical parrot.

"Maybe there after this strange energy source here in the school." she said as she flew to the computer and taped on the screen. "Its a fairly weak source of power but it can be used against them effectively to defeat them if utilized as a weapon." she said as it showed the energy emanating from the school.

"Huh I think that source might be what separates the school from the normal human population." Marvelous surmised. "I would suggest taking it but I guess this place needs to be here." he said as he got a new shirt. "So navy any new Bounty's out there?" he asked.

"Funny you should ask your new friend here has been set as a new hit." she said as she printed out the bounty paper showing Moka and a price on her head. "You two are in trouble." Navi joked.

"Told you they take there enemies out fast and effectively." he said as he looked it over He then noticed it only had a picture of Inner Moka. "Well as long as you stay as the other you we should be fine." he said, as he gave it to her. "Well you will."

"We'll see later Kaizoku." She said as she reattached the Rosario turning her back into pink haired Moka who fell into Marvelous arms.

"Moka... Oi Moka... must be sleep." Marvelous surmised he then thought about the situation she was now in. "I guess I'm struck here for now." he said to himself as he put Moka into Luka's room on top of his nakama's bed. 'Good night.' Marvelous said in his head as he made his way to his room.

* * *

the next morning.

Moka woke up in a strange room. She knew it wasn't a school dorm room as it looked just different that and there was this large collection of gems all over the room. "Where am I?" she asked as she rubber her eyes.

"Good morning." Marvelous said from the door frame. "Looks like your awake." he said as he walked in. "So how did you sleep?" he asked her as he sat down in a chair.

"Fine where am I?" she asked. -"On my ship the Gokai Galleon." he said as Moka was shocked she then ran to a window and looked out side. -"Where flying!" she shouted freaked out.

"Yeah it is a space galleon." he joked making her faint. "Oh man!" he said as he went up to her. "Man why does this have to happen to me."

'_Because your a pirate_.' the voices of Akared Sho hell even Basco told him in a matter of fact tone in his mind.

"Well might as well wake her up." he sad as he picked her up and took her to the living room. "How do I wake her up again?" he asked as Navi landed on his shoulders.

"I know use one of you old socks." she said with a laugh.

"Stupid bird how will that work." he asked angrily.

"I'm not a bird I'm Navi." she said just as mad. She then went into Marvelous's room and brought back an old sock that she waved in front of Moka's face. She then woke up with a gasp. "See."

"What the… hell is that…stink." Moka yelled covering her nose.

"My socks." Marvelous said bluntly -"Do you wash your feet ever." Moka asked as she step back.

"YES." Marvelous said embarrassed. "By the way when do school start."

"It should start soon." she said as she waved the smell away. "Wait your staying?" she asked him.

"Yeah for two reasons, one the Zangyak are after something here and two I want to stay here with you. Friends need to stick together and help each other out." he said shyly

"Thank you." she said as she hugged him.

"Don't mention it." he said as he pried her off. "Come on." he said as he put his coat on.

"Where's your uniform?" she asked him as she followed.

"Never got it." he said as he showed her to a set of ropes. "Hang on this is our way out." he said as they descended to the ground. They then started walking towards the school. 'I get the feeling something is watching us.' he said in his mind as a blue head of hair was watching them. 'Over there.' he thought looking back. 'Guess it was nothing.', he then pulled out his phone. "A message, didn't know we could do that with this thing." he said

'me and Hakase are on our way, we'll see you soon. Joe' it read as Moka looked over to see.

* * *

OverNerd02: Will hello minna and thank you for reading the first chapter of. Kaizoku + Vampire.

Kamen Rider ZER0: As my friend has already stated thanks for reading our new fic, Now I know I my self have two other fic's with the same usage of R+V but we made this way before and only now got back to working on it. But any way I hope you like it we worked hard on this ya know.


	2. Blue&Green to Vampire

**Here is a new fic Kaizoku+Vampire a fic co written by me an my friend Overnerd02. Pleased enjoy the misadventures of the Pirate Super Sentai at Yokai Academy. **

It had been a few day's since Marvelous had come to Yokai academy and decided to stay so he could protect Moka her outer self that is. He knew that her other self was strong enough to protect herself but well he didn't want to hang out with her all that much.

"Marvelous when are Joe-Tachi getting here?" Navi asked as she sat on her perch.

"I don't know!" he shouted. he shouted "They said they would be here soon." he griped as he put his jacket on. He had gotten the uniform but he butchered it and made his own variation he wore the shirt and pants but he still had his vest and his own blazer. He also kept his boots and his pad lock necklace.

Marvelous' then heard his Mobilate ring, "Hello?" he said as he answered it.

"Marvelous are you ready for school yet?" Moka asked sweetly on the other side of the call.

"Yeah I'm on my way down." he said. He then grabbed the rope and went down to meet up with Moka who waited for him at the bottom.

"Ohayo Marvelous-kun." she greeted. She then looked at him with a pleading expression

"Okay you can feed." he said as he lowered his collar. She then bit his neck and took her fill.

"Delicious!" she said. "Your blood is amazing Marvelous. It's so exotic."

"Well I am an alien." he reminded as they made there way to school.

"So Marvelous-Kun…have you heard from your friends lately?" Moka asked curious.

"Not really." Marvelous said not worried but couldn't shake the feeling someone was following them. 'There it is again.'

He then looked back only to see the normal students who took the same road to school. _'Maybe to many of these guys here have a thing for Moka?_' he figured as he turned back towards the school. Little did any of the two know two things where happening at that moment. The firs was a girl with blue hair watching them as they walked to school she had an evil grin as she looked at Marvelous.

And second was...

"Joe are we there yet?" Don asked as he was being carried by Joe. Don was a young man with strawberry blonde hair he was wearing a pair of baggy pants with a green plaid shirt and a green blazer over it.

"I believe so this looks like the place Marvelous told us about." he said as he let Don get off. Joe was a young man with long black hair tied in a pony tail with some bangs covering his left eye brow, he was dressed in a black shirt with a blue leather jacket and gray ripped jeans.

"Wow creepy." he said scarred. "This is where Marvelous is?" he asked as they walked out of the tunnel. "It still so far..." he complained as he fell over. "I can't go on..."

"Oh man..." Joe complained.

"...Where's Luka when you need her." Don whined.

"Well she's busy." Joe scoffed. "Since you're going to lay there… I'll go ahead later Hakase." He said as walked off to meet with Marvelous.

"Don't leave me!" Don yelled as he was alone. "Can this get any worse?" He asked as he passed out.

* * *

Later

"..There you are." Joe sighed as he saw Marvelous and Moka.

"Hey Marvelous-Kun that guy has been looking at you." Moka told Marvelous as she pointed at Joe.

"Hmm...Joe!" Marvelous said surprised and glad. "I knew you'd be here sooner or later."

"So this is where you've been." he said as girls seem to swoon as they saw him. "Who's your friend?" he asked as he looked at Moka.

"Oh this is Moka." he said as he pointed at her.

"It's a pleasure I'm Moka Akashiya." she said with a bow.

"Greetings I'm Joe." he greeted back.

"JOE! MARVELOUS!" they all heard as Don came in running. he then jumped up and hugged both of them. "I found you thank god!" he said.

"Another friend of your?" Moka asked with a giggle.

"Yes this is Hakase." Marvelous said as he elbowed him in the gut to get him off.

"Yeah where have you been, but more importantly how is the ship?" he asked. He then saw Moka.

"Moka this is Hakase." Marvelous joked as Don regained his breath.

"Oh hi I'm Don Doggier." he greeted shyly.

"Hi." Moka greeted. "So your the doctor Marvelous has told me all about."

"Good things I hope." Don said confident.

"Yep he said you're a coward and easy to scare.." Moka started and Don became depress.

"Oh…really?" Don asked with his head low.

"But umm umm He said when it comes to the ship you're awesome." She quickly explained.

"Really?" he asked with hope again.

"Nice save." Joe commented. "So this is where you've been hiding?" he asked as he looked around at all the girl. "Do they always do that?" he asked.

"With me yes, for a while I have been known as a swash buckling hero in red who saves pretty girls, and with you well you just have that kind of face." Marvelous joked.

"So Moka-san how do you know Marvelous?" Don asked as he sat with her for lunch.

"Don I'm going to take Joe back to the ship." Marvelous said, "Try not to get in any trouble."

"Hey..." he complained in a childish tone making Moka giggle again.

"You really funny Don-san." Moka giggled. "Come on I'll show you around." She said as she got up and had him follow her.

"Alright thanks." Don smiled as he followed Moka.

Later

"Wow this place is really amazing." Don said as Moka completed the tour.

"Yes it is…oops I got class later Hakase-san." Moka said as she ran off.

"What a nice girl." Don smiled.

"Help me." A voice cried out getting Don's attention.

"..Ehh?" Don let out hearing the noise. "Someone is in trouble...maybe its the Zangyak." Don figured going in to check but he found..."A girl?"

"Someone help?" she called out again.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Don said he then ran up to help her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he gave his hand to help her up.

"Oh thank you?" she said as she took his hand to help stand up. Don then get a good look at her she had blue hair and purple eyes, she was wearing a different version of the school uniform, in that she had a sweater vest instead of the blazer, but other wise she still had all the same pieces like the shirt and pleated skirt. Don's eyes also noted that she had quite the chest.

"Ah..." he stammered embarrassed, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine thank you." she said as she hugged him making him blush to the point his face was bright red.

_'This place is either hell or heaven but I don't know which one it is?' _he asked in his head.

"Excuse me but are you a student here?" The girl asked.

"No well not yet." Don admitted. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"..well its my chest it just that sometimes I get these spasms…and my chest feels so tight it could… burst!" She explained while pressing her chest on to the shy Hakase.

"Y-y-you don't say." Don said as he blushed madly.

"Well we should get you to the infirmary." he was able to say straight.

"Your so sweet what's your name?" she asked as she hugged him a little tighter.

"D-D-Don... Doggier..." he stuttered out. "And you... are?"

"I'm Kurumu Kurono." she said, "Don-san look into my eyes?" she asked as he did, she then sent a wave of energy into his eyes making them glaze over.

"wha-..." he started as he was completely controlled by Kurumu.

"That was easy." she said "So how are you friends with Moka?" she asked.

"She is a friend of my friend Marvelous." he said.

"I see." Kurumu pondered. "Can you introduce me to him?"

"Yes I'll call the Galleon." Don said bringing out the Mobilate.

"**GOKAIGALLEON!"**

"..A pirate ship?" Kurumu questioned as ropes came down.

* * *

In Moka's class.

"Eh the galleon why is it here?" Moka questioned as she saw Don and Kurumu go up to the ship. "I don't like the looks of this." She then got up "Sensei I need to use the bathroom." she said as she dashed out of the class.

"Oh... OK." Nekonome Sensei said as she saw her run out.

* * *

In the Ship Don had brought Kurumu up to the main living quarters of the ship. "Wow!" she gasped as she looked around.

"Ah Don!" she heard as she saw a parrot land on Don's shoulder. "I missed you." she said.

"A bird?" Kurumu questioned.

"I'm not a bird I'm Navi!" Navi said upset.

"right." Kurumu said as she looked around.

"Don who is she?" Navi whispered to Don.

"My master." he said blankly.

"Oh OK... WAIT WHAT?" Navi asked as she flew around and ended up hitting her head. "Ah... Despair awaits thy who misleads others." she said.

"What did she mean?" Kurumu asked.

"Navi can for tell the future using her Treasure navigator." Don said emotionless again.

"Ok..." she said, she then looked at the Treasure box. "Hum what's this?" she asked as she opened the latch.

"Hey!" Marvelous shouted making her jump. "Who are you?"

"ah, Hi I'm a friend of Don." she said. "Right Don-san?"

"Right." he said.

"Well look at you making friends so soon." Marvelous said he then patted him on the back with a lot of force knocking him over and onto the floor knocking him out.

"Don-san!" Moka said as she came in the door.

"Moka?" Joe asked confused by what was going on.

"Hi." Moka said before looking at Don. "Who is that girl?"

"My master." the hypnotized Hakase said.

"WHAT!" Moka and the guys asked.

"Master…what did you do to him?" Marvelous asked Kurumu.

"If we don't like the answer." Joe started as he pulled out his sword. "We won't be happy."

"Where do you guys keep those things?" Moka asked shocked.

"I'll show you how later." Marvelous said as he pulled out his gun. "Answers woman now." he said.

"Look all I did was use a little 'charm'." she said cryptically.

"Well we want some more specifics." Joe demanded as he raised his sword closer. "And a warning my friend here never misses a shot."

"He's right I don't." Marvelous said as he twirled his gun.

"Why do this to Don-san?" Moka asked Kurumu.

"Its cause of you!" She snapped pointing at Moka.

"Me?" Moka said confused.

"Yes its all cause all the men fallen for you !" She ranted. "You are a threat to my harem plan."

"She did say Harem right?" Marvelous asked Joe.

"Yeah, this is one weird place." he said.

"What did I do to become a threat?" Moka asked confused.

"You have the attention of all the boys in this place." she said, "Before you came along I was the prettiest girl in school now no one notices me."

"But that's not my fault." Moka defended. "Tell her?" she asked Joe and Marvelous.

"What can I say your very beautiful, I'm not the only one to see it I'm just the one of the only few who see's you as a friend." Marvelous said as Joe nodded his head in agreement.

"He's right." Zombie Don said.

"Shut up!" Kurumu yelled at them.

"So you manipulated Hakase and made him into your little tool to get back at Moka?" Joe surmised.

"That's right and now I'll get you two as well." Kurumu said attempting to charm them.

"What was that suppose to do?" Joe and Marvelous asked.

"It didn't work?" she asked shocked.

"Looks like it." Joe said with a bored face. As Moka waved her hands in front of his eyes to double check. "Stop it." he said getting her to stop.

"Your trick isn't going to work on me woman." Marvelous said. "I don't follow any orders but my own." he said with defiance in his voice. "A Pirate takes what he wants and does what he wants."

"Pirate?" she asked, "Oh never mind well we'll see." she said as she tried it again. Only nothing happened.

"See." he said as he poked her head. "Maybe you shouldn't try and eliminate you competition to be noticed just find someone that will notice you for." he said. At that moment the ship shook violently. Don then fell and as he got up something fell off the shelf above him and knocked him out again.

"Don-san!" Moka shouted.

"What's going on!" He shouted back to normal. "Where am I! What's going on?"

"Don-san your back?" Moka asked delighted.

"What is going on!" Kurumu asked scarred. Joe then looked out the window.

"Zangyak!" Joe hissed.

"Right! Hakase, Joe Ikuze!" Marvelous ordered.

"Roger!" the said as they followed orders.

Marvelous then took the wheel and moved the ship so the cannons faced there ship. "Fire!" he shouted. The ship then fired several shots against the Zangyak ship. The ship then started to fall. But ejected a large number of Gormin to the ground below.

"Guys suit up." Marvelous ordered. Joe and Don then grabbed there Mobilate. they then all descended to the school grounds below and found the Gormin waiting for them. Kurumu and Moka then followed close behind.

"what are they doing?" Kurumu asked seeing all the Gormin.

The three then produced there respective Ranger key. Red for Marvelous, Blue for Joe, and Green For Don. They then rested there Mobilate against there elbow, as they turned the figure into key mode. they then put there Mobilate back and inserted the key.

"Gokai Change!" they all shouted as they twisted the keys and shot there Mobilate's forward.

"GOKAIGER!" The phone said as color coated X's and V's all shot out. They all then combined as there suits, jackets, helmets and symbols formed. They now all stood in there respective suit.

"Gokaired!" Red shouted as he flashed his hand in front of his face.

"Gokaiblue!" Blue said as he rested his hand on his helmet/hat.

"Gokaigreen!" Green said as he smoothed his hands down his suit.

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" Gokai Red said as they all took there pose in front of a jolly roger that looked like a folded ranger key and two cutlass swords crossed behind it.

"Na-na-NANI!" Kurumu shouted in shock.

"Guys please be no...I gotta help to." Moka said running to them. "Marvelous i want to fight too."

"Eh Moka are you sure?" Gokaigreen asked worried as he held several back with his Gokai Saber.

"Yes." she said firmly.

"Trust me she has a few surprises in store." Gokaired said. He then tugged at her Rosario, "It won't come off." he said.

"Marvelous!" Gokaiblue said as he blocked a shot from one of the Gormin with his sword he then fired of several shots of his own. "what are you two up to?" he asked.

"When her Rosario comes off she becomes her true form a powerful vampire!" he said as he kept trying. "But it won't come off this time?" He said confused as he kept trying but then he felt like trouble was coming, "Look out!" he then pushed her out of the way as several attacked form his side. "you okay?" he asked.

"Fine." she said as she noticed the Rosario gone.

"It came off?" he asked as he looked at it as Moka changed in a bright pink flash. "Welcome back Moka." he said as he put the Rosario away and looked over to released Moka.

"Ah Gokaired how are you?" she asked with a flirty smile. Neither noticed a Gormin sneaking up on them.

"Moka look out!" Gokaigreen said as he pushed it out of the way. He then punched away another and started to fire off his gun to hold them off.

"Thank you." Inner Moka smiled. "Now for some fun."

"Minna Hade Ne Ikuze!" Gokaired said as they all charged in.

"Hakase!" Blue said as he tossed his gun into the air.

"Hai!" he complied tossing him his sword. they both then grabbed the others weapon and now they each double wielded. Gokaigreen fired off his guns making the Gormin back of. While Gokaiblue slashed away at them with incredible skill.

"Ha!" Red shouted as he slashed at several Gormin left and right. He then fired tree in front of him.

Moka then delivered kick after kick that sent them all flying.

Gokaigreen then jumped over Blue's shoulders as he rained fire down on the Gormin. Red then joined them as he slashed one.

"Alright boys let's try some special fun!" he said as he tapped his buckle. The others then did the same.

"Gokai Change!" they said as the used the keys to transform.

"GOSEIGER!" it shouted as cards connected them turning them into the same colored member as them except Green who was now black.

"Skick Sword!" Red shouted as he slashed away at all the Gormin in front of him. He then slashed in a circle making them all explode. He then stabbed one behind him as he fired his gun from his holster at all the Gormin in front of him. He then pulled out his sword and slashed at more of them.

"Seaick Bowgun!" Blue said as he fired several blasts of blue energy from his crossbow, they all then flew in and hit one of the Gormin even ones behind him. He then swung it around and smacked one and delivered a round house to another and then turned around and kicked another in the chest. He then got down on one knee and aimed his weapon at the sky. "Blue Check!" he shouted as he fired at the sky making all the shots rain down on them.

"Landick Ax!" Black/Green said as he slashed around with his ax. He then tossed it at one making it fall over from it's wait. He then took his gun and fired it around in a circle knocking them all back. He then picked up his ax and slashed at more of them.

"Impressive." Inner Moka smiled. 'I'd really like to fight them.'

'What's going on here?' Kurumu asked in her head.

The three then regrouped as they flashed back to Gokaiger form. "Joe your pick!" Red said as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Very well." he said he then tapped his buckle and pulled Shinken Blue. while the others all took out there color corresponding key.

"Gokai Change!" they called again The Gormin then surrounded them.

"SHINKENGER!" it called as the kanji came up and acted a shield knocking them all back. They all then slashed at them knocking them away. Red slashed at them with great skill blocking blow after blow and delivering his own back only better. Blue did the same as he slashed from left to right as he ran past them, he then stopped jumped up and spun around to slash another one. Green slashed at them with a make shift skill slashing again and again making them all back away.

"Forest Spear!" Green said as he spun his spear around slashing several in his area, he then stabbed it into one and tossed him into a group of incoming Gormin.

"Water Arrow!" Blue said as he fired several blue energy arrows at the Gormin. He then slashed with the bladed tops.

"Rekka Daizanto!" Red said as he slashed with his giant Zanbato. He spun around as it was set ablaze destroying several of them. "Many Flames Profusion!" he shouted. they then returned to there normal swords as they slashed them away back to back.

"Hakase your turn!" Joe said.

"Hai!" he said he then pulled out his choice as they all had Dekaranger keys.

"DEKARANGER!" it said as they changed into the police based Super Sentai. they then all fired there gun, or guns for red at the incoming Gormin. They all exploded after a few seconds of non stop shooting.

They then flashed back to there normal Gokaiger suits. Blue holding two swords and Green two guns. and Red with sword and gun. There where now only left with eight blue Zugomin. Each there cannon hands ready for fire.

"Now to finish it." Gokaigreen said as they inserted their keys

"**FINAL WAVE!**" there weapons said, as they flashed multiple color.

"Gokai Scramble!" Red shouted. Green then fired several shots from his guns, Blue slashed in an X shape and Red finished it by firing his fun and then slashing with his swords. The bullet and crescent of energy combined with a spark of fired and flew at the Zugomin. But they only stood there as a group of extra Gormin acted as a shield.

"Ah no way!" Gokaigreen said. "That should have worked?"

"Yeah unless they use there own as shields." Gokaiblue said disgusted.

"then looks like we got some alone time with some loser Zugomin." Gokaired said. "I'll take the two in the center." he said.

"I'll take the two next to them." Blue added.

"Wait there's still four left." Green said.

"Yeah good luck with them Hakase!" Red joked as he ran in.

"Wait what!" he asked upset. "I can't take on four of them!"

"I'll take them on then." Inner Moka said charging in.

"Wait you're a girl you can't take them on." Gokaigreen told Inner as he joined her.

"and are you saying that because I'm a girl I'm weak?" she asked.

"N-no!" he said "I'm only saying that there my problem so how about we take them on together?" he said not sure if he made her even angrier.

"Very well." she said, "Just calm down" she said.

"H-hai." he said. He then took his gun. they both then charged in and kicked one of the Zugomin down. Gokaigreen then fired his gun point blank at one while Moka kicked the other one upside his head several times before she delivered one final kick that sent him flying back into a tree. Gokaigreen then fired his gun at the two they kicked before.

Gokaired slashed a one of the Zugomin and shot the other keeping them back. He then kicked one as he slashed the one behind him. As the other one came in he fired his gun pushing him back.

Gokaiblue held his back with expert dual swordsman-ship, He slashed one back and then there other he then stabbed them into both at once. As one staggered back he slashed him once across the chest followed by a kick that sent him tumbling back, he then slashed the other with both swords at once, he then back-flipped and kicked him in the chin sending him back as he landed he spun around slashed the other back.

Kurumu just kept staring at the warriors fight there enemies. She then noticed Gokaigreen holding back two of the Zugomin with his guns. While Moka was beating one of them senseless with kick after kick. but the fourth snuck up behind Green. "Look out!" she said as she slashed him across the back with her now lengthened claws.

"Kurumu?" he asked as he was tackled down by the Zugomin.

"Don!" she shouted only for everyone to noticed he was not even there.

"got ya!" he joked as he sat on a high branch. He then aimed both guns at them and let loose a volley of fire on both Zugomin. He then took out a anchor like rope. "Haha!" he laughed as he tossed it and tied both of them up. He then pulled them down to the ground. He then took out his guns and fired them rapidly at the two downed Zugomin. And after a few seconds of fire blew up.

"Arigato Kurumu." Gokaigreen said.

"Don't mention it but...Who are you guys?" Kurumu asked.

"Ah where Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in short Uchu Kaizoku." he said. He then pushed her away as the last Zugomin fired at them. "Stay back!" he said as he fired at it giving her cover to escape. Moka then kicked the other Zugomin with all her strength and sent him flying back. as he landed he was shot at by Gokaigreen making him explode and make there last Zugomin fly back.

Gokaiblue blocked more of there attacks and slashed at them. he then slashed one left and right until he was tossed back. he then twirled his swords around and delivered a cross slash that left a blue slash trail that made the Zugomin explode.

Gokaired was slashing at one of the Zugomin and then he changed tactic by shooting him point blank making sparks explode off of him. He then stabbed his sword into his chest, making even more sparks. He then pulled his sword out and let him fall down and explode.

the remaining three Zugomin all regrouped.

"Now let's end it!" Gokaired shouted, as he tapped his weapons making the key slots pop up, the other two Gokaiger did the same. They all then tossed up two keys that flipped from figure mode to key mode mid air. They then landed in the key slots and twisted them selves automatically. they all then closed the slots down making the weapons glow.**  
**

"**FINAL WAVE!**"

They all then aimed there sight on one of the left over Zugomin.

"Ikuze!" Red shouted.

"Ha!" Green shouted as he released a volley of large energy bullets at his Zugomin that all pierced his armored body. It then fell over and died in a large explosion.

"HA!" Blue shouted as he jumped into the air and delivered an X shaped cross slash that cut through the Zugomin making him explode as well.

Red aimed his gun at his and fired a red bullet that came out at a slow pace as he lifted up his sword. He then swung down and sent a red crescent of energy that connected with his bullet and sent it forward at breakneck speeds and hit with a violent explosion.

They then changed back to normal with a colored X coming of them.

"Man that was too many, why would they send a fully stalked ship here?" Don asked as he slumped down.

"There is a power source here their after." Marvelous explained. "I tried looking for it once but found nothing."

"So they'll keep coming again and again." Joe said.

"Oh great what next?" Don asked as he fell over from exhaustion.

"You guys are amazing!" Kurumu said with an idea in her head. "Could you guys help me with something?"

"What is it?" Don asked not getting up.

"..Be apart of my harem plan." She said with a grin causing the boys and Inner Moka to look at her.

"EHHHHHHH!" They yelled in unison.

"I don't think so, I'm no looking for romance ever." Joe said.

"If I'm going to be stuck with a woman for the rest of my life I'd rather it be just me and her, or at least me and several girls." Marvelous said.

"Ah no thanks I don't like being mind controlled it's not fun." Don said.

"Well I did ask nicely." Kurumu shrugged as she punched Don's lights out. "Sorry but one of you is better then none." She smiled as she ran off with Don.

"Oi come back here!" Marvelous shouted running after her with Joe and Inner Moka following her.

"Why is it in some way I knew this would happen." Joe said.

"You can complain about it later pretty boy." Moka said

"Pretty boy?"

"Not now!" Marvelous said, "Oi get back here you crazy woman!" he shouted, he then took aim and started to fire.

"Not a chance I will save my people." Kurumu told him.

"Save her people?" Joe questioned.

"What does she mean by that?" Marvelous asked Moka.

"I don't know." Moka shrugged.

"Anyway I'm keeping him; find your self a replacement green." Kurumu told them.

"Not a chance!" Joe shouted "Hakase is our friend he's always been there when we needed him so we'll be there for him!"

"Hakase may not be the strongest in a fight but he is stronger then the rest of us he helps us at the cost of his own life, even thou we forced him into it, plus without him our ship would fall apart!" Marvelous said, "In short you want to take my friend away then you have to kill me first!" he shouted as he ran after her in a burst of speed.

"Same here!" Joe said they both then took out there Mobilate.

"**CARANGER!**" it said, as they both took of at incredible speeds and cut Kurumu off. There weapons aimed at her head.

"Find then…Don-chan deal with them for me please?" Kurumu asked Don who woke up.

"..Yes my queen." Zombie Don said as he attacked Marvelous and Joe. "Gokai change."

"**GOKAIGER**!"

"..And another Gokai Change."

"**DAIRANGER!**"

"Looks like well have to wake him up." Red said.

"Very well." he agreed. They then all charged in and attacked, Red slashed with his sword while Blue tried to punch him. But Green ducked under and aimed his gun at them.

"Chi Bomber!" Red and Blue said. Green then jumped over it.

"Shishi Illusion!" he said as he aimed his hands at them and a transparent train then shot out at them.

"Hakase wake up!" Blue shouted as he swung his sword at him.

"Dragon Fire!" Red said as he shot a stream of fire at Gokaigreen.

"Moka now!" Blue said.

Green then looked behind him to see Moka delivered kick to his head that sent him flying into a tree.

"Sorry Don." she said, "I did hold back a lot so he will be fine." she said as Green slid down the tree while changing back to his default form along with red and blue.

"Don't worry Hakase can take a bit of damage." Blue said. He then aimed his sword at Kurumu, "Don't think you'll get away!"

"Tch fine." Kurumu said as bat like wings grow out from her back along with a tail and her nails became as long as the Gokaigers swords. "Take me on then." She said as she took flight.

"Just what in the hell is she?" Blue asked Moka.

"A succubus." Moka said, "Temptresses who find it fun to make men into there personal play things."

"Noted!" Red said. "Since she can fly let's try our own." he said as he looked at Blue.

"Gokai Change!" they shouted.

"JETMAN!" There Mobilate said as they each became there respective color.

"Ikuze!" Red shouted as he flew up after Kurumu. He then kicked her away as Blue smirked and stepped over here head knocking her down further.

"You can fly?" she asked shocked. Red and blue then used there swords to keep Kurumu back.

"Joe now!" Red said as he flew back.

"Right!" he said he then flew past Kurumu.

"Falcon Punch!" Red said as he delivered a punch to her stomach that sent her to Blue who only kicked her back down to earth.

"Man what happened?" Green asked as he came out from the bush he fell on. "Why does it feel like I got hit by a train?"

"Thank you I trained very hard to increase the strength of my kicks." Moka said with pride as Green saw Kurumu.

"Oh no." He said as he got up and ran towards her. "Hey are you alright Kurumu-san?"

"What are you saying Hakase she was using you." Red reminded.

"Yeah we should finish her off." Blue added.

"Yeah I know but come on you guys do worse to me when we wake up." he reminded. "And I don't think she's all that bad." he said.

"Baka." red said as he changed back to normal Gokaired. "We should take care of her here and now." he said as he walked up with his sword, only for Green to get in his way again.

"I said no Marvelous." he said. The two only stared at each other. "If the case of using me where true then what about you?" he asked. "Your my friend but when was the last time you said thank you for what I do without me the Galleon would have fallen apart by now and you would starve from not being able to cook for your self."

"…" Red thought about what Don said and recalled all the times they had together. "..You right Hakase and...I'm sorry."

"...Wait what?" Greed asked not believing what he just heard.

"I said your right, and that I'm sorry, your my friend and it's true we need you." he said, "You make sure we can stay alive, you may not be the physically strongest person but your the strongest person I know." he said, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt you decide what to do with the girl." he said.

"I..." he started. "I say we just leave her be, it's clear she was desperate for a reason I can tell she wouldn't do this on purpose. She must have a good reason for all the grief she put us through; I hope."

"Alright." Red nodded as the galleon came back. "Come on let's go home."

"Right behind you." Blue said as he Moka and Marvelous headed back to the ship.

"..Kurumu-san." Green started as he changed back to Don. "I hope we can be friends so…see you later." He told her as he left after his friends.

"Don-kun I think he's the one." Kurumu said mostly to herself and blushing madly.

* * *

The next morning Don and Joe where following Moka and Marvelous to school. Don wore the uniform only with his blazer instead, and Joe still wore his jeans and leather jacket.

"Wow this place looks so cool." don said as he looked at eh building. "But it looks kind of creepy." he said.

"Well at least it's not that bad looking." Joe said.

"Marvelous..." don started until he saw Moka feeding off of him. "Well I see your busy." he said.

"I see your liberal about letting her feed in public." Joe smirked.

"Shut up." Marvelous said.

"Sorry I was hungry." Moka said with an awkward smile.

"This will take some getting use to." Don said.

"..DON-KUN!" a voice shouted as Don was glomped by none other then

"Ku-ku-Kurumu-san?" Don asked.

"That's right Don-kun." She giggled hugging Don closely to her breasts.

"Awww man." Marvelous sighed.

"More trouble." Joe also sighed.

"Umm Kurumu-san I don't think Don-san can breath." Moka noted.

"Oops sorry." she said as eh let him get his breath.

"Never knew some one could die that way." Joe said.

"It be a hell of a way to go." Marvelous joked. Only for Moka to smack him upside his head. "What?"

"So what are you doing here Kurumu-san?" Don asked.

"Well you see my kind are dying out." she started, "And I need to find my Destined one, my mate of fate, for a succubus no other man will suffice." she said.

"Okay so is that why you made this whole Harem plot to find your soul mate?" Joe asked.

"Man women are crazy." Marvelous said.

"Hey?" Moka pouted.

"No wait Moka... I didn't... oh never mind." he said.

"any way a succubus must find her destined one so that we may reproduce, and well I decided that Don is my Destined one." she said.

"..Oh real...EHHHHHH!" Don yelled in shock.

"Well Hakase you finally found a girlfriend." Joe congratulated.

"You really are a ladies man." Marvelous joked.

"Guys don't joke with me on that." Don whined.

"So…when do you want to get married?" Kurumu asked seriously.

"MARRIED?" Don shouted before passing out.

"Aww Hakase." Marvelous sighed.

"Now I wonder when 'she' will show up." Joe wondered.

"Yeah me too?" Marvelous said as his friends made there way inside. He then pulled out a different key from his pocket. _"We need one more member to use our full power, but can I really allow that?" _he asked him self, he then looked at Moka as she was helping Don get loose from Kurumu. He then looked back down at the key in his hand it was a pink colored Gokaiger key. He sighed as he put it back in his pocket.

* * *

Outside school grounds.

"Please leave me alone." A young girl wearing a school uniform and a witch hat begged to a group students older then her. She looked to be around 11-12, and had short brown hair.

"Not till you get rid of that stupid hat, Its not part of the dress code." The leader said with a smug. Not aware a women was watching them and was pissed.

"Hey leave her alone." She yelled getting their attention. She was a girl with short auburn hair with a short yellow jacket over her striped shirt, she also wore a pair of shorts over black tights.

"Huh?" The leader said surprised. "Who are you?"

"My name is Luka Millfy."

"Tch get her." The leader ordered his boys who charged at Luka

"You asked for it?" she shrugged she then punched one in the face knocking him back she then swung around and kicked the other goon upside his face, and followed it up with one more to his chin. They all then fell over out cold.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Me I'm just a cute girl can't you tell." she taunted. the leader then charged in. "Baka." she said playfully she then pulled out a sword and slashed it along his gut, making him pass out. "Be lucky I held back or you'd be in two right now."

"Thank you for saving me." The girl they were bullying said as she ran up to Luka. "Umm Luka-san right?"

"Yeah what's your name?" Luka asked curious.

"Its Yukari." The little girl answered with a smile. "Those guys keep messing with me…its not fair."

"You're right its not and you know what from now on I'm your friend."

"Really?" Yukari asked hopeful.

"Yep you can even call me Onee-sama." Luka said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hai Onee-sama!" she said as she jumped up and hugged Luka.

"Now think you could help me find my friends?" she asked.

"Sure what do they look like?" Yukari asked.

"There's the first one he's a tall one with hair that reaches his shoulders he wears a red coat, he also has this really big appetite. Then There is the second one he is really muscular with long hair in a pony tail, and always has this serious face. And finally there is a skinny one with blonde hair who is really goofy." she explained.

"I think I know them." she said. "Do you mean the new students at this school who live on this big red Galleon?"

"so you know them?" she asked.

"Everyone does, Marvelous is known as the schools bad boy, his friends are also very popular as well."

"Well they've been having fun without me." Luka guessed as she cracked her knuckles. "I'll have to teach them a lesson."

To Be continued…

* * *

OverNerd02: Uh oh I feel sorry for the boys. Cause Luka has made it to school.

Kamen Rider ZER0: Well at least we know one thing for sure next Ch we get the addition of the female Gokaiger to the team but wait who is Pink exactly? I'd tell you but where's the fun in that?


	3. GokaiOh To Vampire

**Here is a new fic Kaizoku+Vampire a fic co written by me an my friend Overnerd02. Pleased enjoy the misadventures of the Pirate Super Sentai at Yokai Academy. **Quick note in the Ch with several flash backs and mental thoughts flash backs will be _italic_ and thoughts will be 'like this' just so you know.

* * *

Ah lunch at Yokai academy it is so peaceful well not today at least.

"This is for having fun without me!" Luka shouted as she delivered a pile driver to Don.

"Ah sorry!" he cried. She then tossed him into Joe as she grabbed Marvelous in a head lock.

"So you just leave me and end up having all this fun here?" she asked. "And you even lied to me you said there was no girl and what do I find you getting a hickey from this girl and Hakase being suffocated by that other one." she yelled as she was chocking the life out or the Red Senshi.

"Luka... it's not... as it... seems!" Marvelous stammered.

"Well it is with Hakase." Joe said as he got up.

"You choose now to make a joke?" Don asked.

"I'm not joking." Joe answered as the girls watched.

"She sure is lively." Kurumu chuckled.

"That's my Onee-sama for ya." Yukari said with pride.

"So she's a Gokaiger too." Moka sighed a bit jealous.

"Yeah she was one before me." Don said as he got up wile cracking his back.

"You okay Moka?" Joe asked. "You seem down?"

"Just... nothing." she sighed not wanting to tell them about how she was jealous Luka was a Gokaiger also.

"Luka..." Marvelous said as he was gasping for air. She then sighed and let him fall.

"You three are a sorry bunch." she said, "What's with this place any way?" she asked as she stomped on Marvelous.

"It's a school for monsters." everyone but Marvelous replied.

"Seriously?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah now get let my up woman!" Marvelous shouted. 'This reminds me of when I first fought Akared.' he said in his head.

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Marvelous you're not a really good fighter." AkaRed told his newest teammate._

_"I'll show you." Marvelous told him as he struggle to get free._

"_This is the newbie you been telling me about?" A voice ask that Marvelous couldn't see. "He doesn't look like much."_

_"Who said that?" he asked, as he struggled to get up. _

_"I did." the voice said it then reveled Sho as he came up the stairs. _

"_Oh come on Sho-kun I see potential in the kid." another voice said as Basco came in with dinner. "Dinner is served, hamburger steak and curry rice." he said._

_"Ohh my favorite." Sho smiled._

_"Wait who are you?" Marvelous demanded._

_"Sho Yuuki." Sho answered. "I'm co-founder of red pirates along with AkaRed."_

_"He also the one who brought me aboard." Basco added. "What's your name kid?"_

_"Marvelous." he answered._

_"Marvelous what?" Sho asked as he already started to stuff his face. _

_"That's it I'm just Marvelous." he said, "All I know is keep moving to survive with Zangyak around."_

_"Interesting." Basco said with a knowing stare. "Well then welcome aboard Mavy-chan." he welcomed._

_"don't call me that." Marvelous said as he sat down. _

_"What don't like it Mavy-chan? Mavy-chan. Mavy-chan. Mavy-chan." he chanted to annoy him._

_"STOP IT!" Marvelous snapped._

_"Tch it suits you, since you're nothing but a kid." Sho scoffed. "I don't think you'll last long with us."_

_"You wanna test that?" Marvelous asked mad._

_"I was train by the strongest teachers on my planet." Sho said not caring. "You couldn't beat me no matter what."_

_"Now now no fighting." AkaRed told them._

_"It wouldn't be a fight…it be a spanking." Sho explained as he ate._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

'To think I miss that guy, but then again they where my first family.' he figured as he got up.

"Marvelous are you okay?" Moka asked.

"Fine just daydreaming." he said "Come on let's get to class." he said as he started walking towards the school.

"Marvelous don't leave me here with Luka!" Don said as he chased after him.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Luka asked as she chased after him.

"HELP ME!" he shouted.

"Should we help him?" Joe asked.

"...No he'll be fine." Marvelous chuckled.

"Let me help Onee-Sama!" Yukari said as she summoned brooms to chase Don.

"Wait are those brooms?" Don asked as he continued running. Only for one to trip him.

"Nice your mine now." Luka smiled as she jumped on Don.

"I hope he'll be fine." Moka sighed till she notices a pink figure similar to the ranger keys on the floor. 'Marvelous must've drop it.' she thought as she picked it up.

Marvelous then put his hands in his pockets as he made his way inside, "Huh?" he then noticed the extra key he had was gone. He then looked over to see Moka holding it. He then walked over it and snatched it. "Thank you." he said.

"Wait Marvelous was that a..." Moka started.

"It's the last Gokaiger key." he answered quickly. "I have yet to find it's proper owner."

"Proper owner?" Moka asked.

"Never mind." he said. "It's not a concern of yours."

"…maybe it could be me?" Moka asked timidly.

"No way." Marvelous waved off. "You can fight already."

"No that's 'her' doing the fighting." Moka said talking about her inner self. "I want to be able to help you guys as me."

"Moka.." Marvelous sighed thinking about it till the bell rang. "Oh its time for class c'mon or we'll be late."

"Okay." she sighed as she followed.

'Ah what do I do?" Marvelous asked as he sat in his chair in class, and by sit his feet where up on his desk as he was taking notes on his lap. 'I know Moka wants to help but if I giver her this that will put her in trouble as both of her selves. At least the other way Moka can hide in her sealed form. But can I really allow her to put her self on the line like this?' he asked him self as he pulled out the Gokai Red key. 'But was it so different with me?'

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Marvelous was knocked down to the floor. "Not bad Marvelous." Akared said._

_"Your skill is improving." Basco said from the side lines as he practiced on his bugle. _

_"But your still to angry when you fight you need to find that point between anger and serenity to fight at you best." Akared said. _

_"Like he can." Sho said._

_"I can do it." Marvelous said as he tried to get up._

_"Sure and Basco will have a pet monkey named Sally." Sho quipped._

_"Yeah I like to see that." Basco laughed._

_"Anyway I'm going out, I'm going to find another one of the keys… Ja ne minna." Sho said as he left._

_'If I beat him to it...then I'll be better them him.' Marvelous thought as he followed after Sho._

_Marvelous then followed Sho to a Zangyak warehouse, that was only guarded by several Gormin and one Zugomin. Marvelous then made his way to a window and climbed in. He noticed there where only two guards inside. And they where just playing cards. _

_Marvelous then tossed a rock over to a side of the warehouse. One of the Gormin then walked over to check it out. When he turned to the left he saw Marvelous there with a confident smile. "Boo." he said he then punched him across the face and tossed him into a crate knocking him out. He then took his weapon and waited for his friend to come check out what happened. Marvelous then smashed him upside his head knocking him out, "Sleep tight." he said as he made his way around to look for the key._

_Next thing Marvelous knew something yanked him to the ceiling and Sho faced him wearing a red mask with a web pattern._

_"What are you doing here?" Sho asked._

_"I'm here for the key." Marvelous answered smugly._

_"But I said I was doing that." Sho reminded him._

_"Then its a race." Marvelous smiled as he broke free of Sho's grasp._

_"You fool!" _

_END FLASHBACK!_

* * *

'Guess I should give it more consideration.' He figured. "Akared said to get the greatest treasure in the universe I had to use the full Gokaiger power to do so." he whispered to him self.

Marvelous had no idea that Moka was also in a state of self debate also, but she had someone to actually argue with. 'Why won't Marvelous let me use the Key?' she asked her self in her head.

'Maybe because your not strong enough.' Inner said from the Rosario. 'Think about it Marvelous has incredible strength and is a skilled warrior, Joe is a master swords men, Hakase is an expert marksmen, and I assume from what I saw this Luka is also an equally good fighter to be able to stand up to Marvelous like that.' she said. 'Do you think you have what it takes to help them?'

'Well I may not be as strong as you but I can help. I want to help and we cant really on unsealing you all the time.' she answered back.

'But you don't have anything to offer.' Inner told her. 'With my strength the Gokaiger's will be unstoppable.'

'No I won't let you be the one who'll help Marvelous all the time...I want to be the one fighting by his side.' Moka told Inner as she looked at Marvelous.

"Minna." the cat teacher started getting Moka and Marvelous attention. "Its time you all pick clubs to join so we'll having a Club fest, please look around and found the place for you and remember to check out the newspaper club."

"Is it OK for teachers to talk up there clubs like that?" Don asked Kurumu.

"With Nekonome Sensei yes." she answered. Joe then raised his hand.

"sensei isn't this suppose to show us how to interact with humans but your tail is sticking out." he pointed out. Ms. Nekonome then looked to see her tail swishing around.

She then lunged to scratch him but he ducked and she ended up scratching another student.

"Nice try." he smirked in a cool way.

"Well c'mon guys lets meet up with Luka and her friend." Marvelous told them as he got up.

"Right behind you." Joe said as he followed.

"Let's go Kurumu." Don said knowing she'll follow him.

"Hai Don-kun." Kurumu smiled as she followed but Moka was still having her debate.

'I will become Gokaipink.' Moka vowed as she got up and was ready to prove herself. 'And nothing is going to stop me.'

"Moka are you coming." Don asked.

"Ah sorry just thinking about something." she said. she then ran up to Marvelous to talk to him.

"Ah it's love." Kurumu said,

"Love?" Don asked.

"Moka is crushing on Marvelous." she said.

"Oh I can see that." he said. "Come on let's catch up before they leave us behind." he said as Kurumu followed him.

'I know Marvelous has his doubts about letting me join but I can help I just have to convince him.' Moka said to her self.

'Can I let Moka join, and if I do which one should I let use the key?' He asked him self. 'Inner Moka is strong and can hold her self in a fight but Outer is determined as well, ah man why is this so hard?'

"Umm Marvelous." Moka said getting his attention.

"Yes?" He asked.

"...I want to be your fifth teammate." Moka told him. "And i mean me please don't pick Inner."

"I don't know with Inner you can stay out of the Zangyak radar and she can fight...Maybe she is the best choice."

'Humph looks like he's already decided.' Inner smiled mentally.

"But you your self are determined and brave, so you have great potential and if I let you be the fifth member then it will be quicker and convenient and you won't need me to pull off the Rosario, but then you would be targeted as both or your selves." he said. "I just want you to be safe." he said.

"But Marvelous I want to help." Moka said, "Please just let me help." she begged.

"Just let me think about it." he said.

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_"I won't lose to you." Marvelous said as he made his way around the where house. _

_"Baka be careful this place has an alarm system." Sho warned._

_"I'll be in and out before they know it." Marvelous said with a smirk._

_"I should let you get killed…but AkaRed see something in you." Sho sighed. "Well I guess I'll see for myself." He groaned as he followed Marvelous. 'This kid shouldn't be involved in this.'_

_"Hey I found it!" Marvelous said looking at the red key._

_The key was Gekired, and Marvelous held it in wonder. Sho looked on seeing Marvelous look at the key in wonder. 'Maybe I shouldn't be to quick to judge he is just kid after all.'_

_It was then that Sho was knocked over by the Zugomin. They where then surrounded by Gormin._

_"A silent alarm, now kill these rats!" the Zugomin ordered. They all then charged. Sho was dog piled by them but they where all knocked off by well placed shots from Marvelous's gun. He then pulled out his sword that wasn't the Gokai saber but a sword that looked like a broad sword. He then slashed away at all the Gormin and helped Sho up._

_"You okay old timer?" he joked as he helped him up. _

_"Cursed Kaizoku!" the Zugomin cursed he then charged but the both then kicked him away._

_"More then okay." Sho said as he glowed red. "Geki Waza Hou hou dan!" With that a tiger appeared and attacked the Zugomin. "Hade Ni…IKUZE!" He shouted as he charged in with Marvelous._

_"I like that!" Marvelous said as he slashed away at Gormin. He then used his gun to keep several back as Sho was beating on the Zugomin. _

_More Gormin then came in but where shot away. They both looked to see Basco and Akared standing there with there weapons in hand._

_"Wow Sho looks like you guys got your selves in to quite the pickle." Basco joked as he slashed away at Gormin as he walked. _

_"Good job Marvelous." Akared said. They all then regrouped as they faced off the small platoon of Gormin. _

_Sho and Marvelous both smirked, "HADE NI IKUZE!" they shouted as they all charged in._

_Back on the Galleon._

_"I guess I was too quick to judge…welcome to the red pirates." Sho smiled as he gave Marvelous a handshake._

_"Thanks sempai." Marvelous also smiled._

_"I see they got along well." Akared nodded._

_"I'll get started on cooking a meal for a mission well done." Basco smiled as he headed for the kitchen._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

By the time Marvelous had spent thinking the group had sent several minutes looking at a list of clubs.

"I want to check out the Kendo club." Joe said.

"I want to look for the engineering club." Don said.

"I want to see this martial arts club." Luka said.

"Ah guys please don't argue." Moka pleaded.

"Can you guys pick something already?" Marvelous asked.

"Why not that swim club?" Don asked.

"Oh you mean the one that girl mentioned to us?" Joe asked to be sure.

"What girl?" Marvelous asked.

"I know you weren't paying attention." Luka sighed.

"I was thinking about something." he countered. "So what about this club?"

"Its a swimming club, the members are holding this pool party to bring in new members." Don explained.

"I bet it helps there all girls in swim suits." Luka said.

"Well I assume they'd have tons of members with that kind of dynamic." Joe said.

"It sound interesting." Marvelous said. "What do you think Moka?"

"Well I guess it's interesting," she said trying to avoid the question.

"Not interested?" he asked.

"Well I'm in if you are?" she said.

"I'm neutral about it." he answered.

"Then let's all check it out." Luka said as she put her arms around Marvelous and Moka.

* * *

LATER

"So this is it?" Marvelous asked as he and the team looked around. "Seems alright."

"Yeah I could use a good swim." Don admitted.

"Then let's get some swimming gear on you." Kurumu told her destined mate of fate.

"You too Onee-Sama." Yukari told Luka dying to see Luka in a swimsuit.

"Alright." Luka smiled.

"That's a strange little girl." Joe noted recalling seeing the girl checking out Luka's butt whenever she bend down for whatever reason.

"Best not to ask to much my friend." Marvelous said he then took off his jacket and vest and sat back on one of the chairs.

Joe then sat down in a chair next to him. "So have you thought about what Moka asked?"

"Yes and I'm just double guessing my self this whole time." he said, "I trust her and she is my friend but I don't want her to get hurt, and when I do think about giving it to her I can't figure which one I should let use it, they both have potential to help." he said. "That is a hard one, but if you think she can help then let her self figure out which one wants to help." Joe said. "that way your fair and if your lucky then things will figure them selves out." he said. "So out of curiosity did you just come here to see the girls in swim suits?" he asked.

"a little," Marvelous admitted.

"...a little huh?" Moka asked as she was still there.

"What Moka?" Marvelous jumped.

"So you like seeing girls in swimsuits?" Moka asked again.

"..Of course any guy would...damn it I didn't mean…aww carp."

"Well look at this the great Marvelous brought to his knees by the judging glare of a woman." Joe mocked. Marvelous only looked at him and pushed him into the pool.

"That's where you belong Samurai boy." he smirked. Marvelous then noticed Moka shy away from the splash of the water. "Moka if you didn't want to come here all you had to say was your not a fan of water." he said.

"It's not that but you see." she started, "Well it's kind of complicated."

"I get it not a fan of the water let's just go somewhere else then the others are up for staying here but I really don't care I'd rather go grab a bite to eat."

"Thank you Marvelous." she said, "So what was your answer to letting me be the fifth member?"

"I guess I could let you join but you and Inner have to settle who though and only then will I give the chosen owner the key."

"She doesn't get a say." Moka quickly told Marvelous.

"Why's that?" Marvelous asked.

"We both know she can't do a thing sealed up...so I'm the only choice that make sense."

'How dare you!' Inner growled inside Moka's mind.

'Sorry but I'm the good choice, you don't even need to be a Gokaiger.' Moka told her Inner self.

"Now that is sneaky, sly, underhanded and in the end gets you what you want." Marvelous said, Moka then felt worried. "and it's just what a pirate would do." he smirked. He then pulled out the Gokai Pink key, "Welcome to the team Gokaipink." he said as he handed her the key which glowed the moment she touched it.

"Thank you!" she cheered as she jumped and hugged Marvelous.

"You welcome." he said as he hugged back.

'I swear when I get out of here.' Inner growled.

"AHHHH!" a familiar voice screamed.

"Hakase!" Marvelous and Moka shouted as they saw some of the girls biting on the men.

"What's going on?" Marvelous asked.

"Long story short mermaids are trying to eat the souls of all the men here." Joe said.

"Wow and my fear of commitment only grows." Marvelous joked. He then pull Don up by his shorts. Hakase dry off and get ready to fight!" he ordered.

"Right!" he said he then put his pants and shirt on, as he took out his Mobilate.

"Minna what's going on?" Luka asked as she came out.

"No time to explain again." Joe said, "It's just the four of us again."

"Well actually five." Marvelous said.

"Five?" they all asked.

"Hai." Moka said as she pulled out her key.

"Oh almost forgot." Marvelous said as he threw her Mobilate.

"Thanks Marvelous-kun." Moka nodded as she got ready. "Minna…IKUZE!"

"Marvelous?" Luka asked. "You owe me an explanation." she said.

"What ever." he said they all then flipped open the Mobilate's "Moka follow my lead?" he said.

"Hai." she complied.

They all stuck out the Ranger keys and rested there hands against there out stretched elbows.

"Gokai Change!" they all said as they inserted there keys and shot there phones forward sending all the X's and V's. they all then formed there suits, jackets, helmets and there symbols.

"Gokaired!" Red said as he flashed his hand in front of his visor.

"Gokaiblue!" Blue shouted as he rested his hand on his helmet/hat.

"Gokaiyellow!" Yellow said as she waved her hand in front of her helmet.

"Gokaigreen!" Green said as he smoothed his hands down his suit.

"Gokaipink!" Pink/Moka said as she bowed.

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" Red shouted as they all took a pose in front of there jolly roger.

"Ahh this is so awesome." Pink said happy as she ever been.

"Yeah this does feel good." Yellow agreed knowing the feeling.

"In honor of our teammate let's go pink." Green suggested.

"Good idea Hakase!" Yellow said.

"Ikuze!" Red said as he picked his key with Blue. "One more time!"

"Gokai Change!"

Red then twisted his key, "**ZYURANGER**!"

Blue then twisted his, "**DAIRANGER**!"

Green then twisted his "**DYNAMAN**!"

Yellow twisted hers. "**GOSEIGER!**"

Pink then twisted her key. "**TIMERANGER**!"

All the members stood in there selection.

"Hade Ni Ikuze!" Ptera ranger said. they all then attacked the oncoming mermaids.

Ptera Ranger then fired several arrows at them, Dyna Pink fired his gun off at several, while Goseipink fired her weapon at them as well. Houou Ranger and Timepink slashed away with there swords.

"You look good in pink Don-kun." Kurumu said.

"You too Onee-sama." Yukari cheered

"My pride has never been so hurt." Ptera ranger said as he slashed with his bow.

"Get over it." Houou ranger said, "But where only holding them back." he replied.

"I know let's try all blue." Timepink said.

"I know some that can help with this water based terrain." Houou ranger said.

They all then took out five blue keys. "Gokai Change!"

Red then put his key in. "**GOSEIGER**!"

Blue then put his key in, "**SHINKENGER**!"

Green then put his in, "**KAKURANGER**!"

Yellow put hers in as well, "**HURRICANGER**!"

Pink then put her key in, "**MAGIRANGER**!"

They all stood in there all blue transformation.

"Lets end this!" Goseiblue said he then aimed his cross bow at the mermaids "Blue check!"

"Water Arrow!" Shinken Blue shouted as he fired.

"Ha!" Ninja Blue said as he slashed away at the Mermaids while running on the water.

Hurricane Blue was swimming under the water as she slashed at the mermaids under water.

Magiblue then made the water shoot several geysers of water up into the air and several Mermaids along with it, where Goseiblue and Shinken Blue shot them out of the air. The team then regrouped.

"Well let's try one last Gokai Change only one whole team!" Hurricane Blue said. she then pulled out a key.

"Last time everyone Gokai Change!" Goseiblue said.

"**GO-ONGER**!" There phones said. They then became there color of the team except Pink who was now black.

"Ah this is black." she said.

"So Black goes with everything." Yellow said.

"Women." Blue said.

"Ikuze!" Red shouted snapping them back to action. He then took his Road Saber and slashed at Mermaids. Blue then took his Garage buster and fired several shots at the mermaids. Yellow took her Bullet and tossed it at the mermaids knocking them all out of the air. Green then swung his ax sending two green waves of energy that sliced at the mermaids, Black then took her Cowl Blaster and shot at the mermaids knocking them out of the air as well. By the time they where all done the mermaids where all out cold.

"You did a good job Moka." Yellow said.

"Not bad for a newbie." Blue added.

"Welcome to the team." Green nodded.

"Thank you all demo...I wanted a real fight." Black/Pink sighed.

"You sound like the other you." Red said as he looked at her. "We only fight when the moment is right if we can we ignore a fight and just move on." he said. "Also since your a part of the team you need to be useful in something besides a fight." he said. "Your on cleaning duty from now on." he said as he walked away while changing back to normal Marvelous in a double flash. "And you have to move into the galleon too. If your gonna clean it you can live in it."

"Alright." She said as in a double flash she was Moka again. "Can you guys help me with my things?"

"Sure." Don said.

"Might as well." Luka added.

"So I guess the swim club is out." Joe smirked as everyone followed Moka to her room.

"Yup let's eat!" Marvelous smirked.

"Is there a time when your not hungry?" Luka asked.

"Well no I was still hungry that time we cleaned out that buffet." he smirked again. "So what now?" he asked.

"Well I actually wanted to prep the Galleon for that." Joe said.

"Oh yeah, come on let's go." he said.

"Wait your working on the galleon without me?" he asked

"Yup!" they both said.

"That's my job!" he said as he ran after them.

* * *

In Space

"Damn it those damn Kaizoku!" Walz Gills cursed.

"We will need an action commander to attack them." Insarn figured. 'Its a good thing i finished that growth ray.'

"Your Majesty I have found the action commander you suggested." Barizorg said.

In walked in a fish like monster, he was blue with a sail like fin on his hunch back. He had fins around his arms face and legs. He had large teeth and he was caring a silver trident.

"Greetings my lord I am Action Commander Fissure." he said with a bow.

"He should be able to defeat them his trident can cause great tremors and he is adept as close combat." Damarasu said. "I suggest we send him in with several soldiers."

"I don't need you to give me advice for killing pest." Walrz Gills said.

"Yes you majesty." he said.

* * *

"Now fissure go kill these dam Kaizoku!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" he shouted.

Later back on earth.

"Well then we got no club to join." Don sighed.

"Yeah beating up those mermaids made us look bad." Luka chuckled.

"I guess it fits us pirates." Joe figured.

"Yep…hey guys lets hang out with Kurumu and Yukari since we got nothing to do." Moka suggested.

"Sure." Don said, "Marvelous?" he asked.

"What?" he said as he turned away from his mountain of food.

"Want to come with us?" Luka asked.

"sure just let me eat I'm hungry." he said.

"Kay we'll be hanging out somewhere around at the school." Luka said.

Marvelous then looked at there TV monitor. "Wow let's see what this planet has to offer for entertainment?" he said as he flipped through the news channels while eating chicken leg after chicken leg.

* * *

"There they are." Moka pointed as they made it back to school.

"Ah Don-kun." Kurumu cried as she hugged her mate of fate.

"Onee-Sama." Yukari cheered as she ran up to Luka.

"Ku-Kurumu... can't breath...!" Don said.

"Ah love can be such a great gift unless your love is a succubus then you will probably die from suffocation." Joe joked.

"Kaizoku!" a voice shouted they all then turned to see Action Commander Fissure with several Gormin by his side.

"Action Commander!" Don said.

"I'm here for the four Kaizoku scum that reside here!" he said. "I see three!" he said as he pointed to Luka, Joe and Don.

"Well guess what there's one more." Moka said stepping up. "Gokai change." she said as the others followed her lead.

"Gokai Change!" the others echoed.

"**GOKAIGER!**"

"Ah!" Fissure said, "So a fifth head to collect then I guess I'll be eating good tonight!" He said until he was shot in the back as Gokai Red came running in.

"Hey I'm in charge I take the lead!" he said as he jumped over Fissure while he fired more shots at his face.

"Moka trade with me?" Luka asked as she handed her, her gun.

"Okay." she said as she traded. Pink now had two guns and Yellow two swords.

"Hakase!" Blue said as he tossed him his gun.

"Right!" Green said as he kicked his sword over to him.

The team then converged around Gokaired, "Minna!" he shouted, "Hade Ni Ikuze!" he shouted as he swiped his gun over his sword.

They then all took on several Gormin platoons. On there own.

Gokaired took them on by slashing several in his path before he fired his gun off at three around him. He then slashed one at the legs making him flip over once he landed he fired his gun at him. As several more Gormin tried to attack from behind he jumped over them and fired his gun at them and came down slashing one of them down the center. He then swung his sword around at the Gormin around him and then he fired at more that where coming in.

Blue slashed back and forth he then kicked one of the Gormin back, before he flipped back and slashed at more of them when he landed. He then twirled around his swords and blocked several lasers from the Gormin. He then slashed one after another, he then stabbed one and slashed at another.

Yellow slashed around her she then took her swords and swung them around on a line coming from the bottom and hit all the Gormin around her, she hen brought them back and combined them into a double ended sword. She then slashed around at the Gormin before kicking one in the groin making him double over in pain. She then kicked another one before she returned to slashing at the Gormin.

Green shot around at the Gormin in a circle before he flipped back and rolled past the Gormin. He then jumped up and tackled one down, and then fired more shots at the ones around him. He then ran up and used his grappling hook to swing into a group of Gormin and tackle them all to the ground. He then got up and fired at several Gormin. He was then jumped on by more Gormin, but he was already far away lying on his side. The Gormin then charged at him and he went into full alert and pulled a cord making them all trip on another cord. He then fired at them making them all explode.

Pink fired her guns left and right she then kicked on of the Gormin into another and followed up by firing at even more, she then kicked another one and smacked the gun along another one making him fall back. She then fired at more Gormin. Until she was knocked down by Zugomin It then tried to slam his cannon arm down on her but she spun around and fired more shots off at the Zugomin. As he stumbled back he was slashed across the back by Gokaired. He then helped Pink up by offering a hand.

"Keep your guard up." he advised.

"Right Marvelous." Pink nodded as she pulled out a red key. "Let's show them a little firepower."

"Your getting the hang of it." Red smiled he then pulled out his own key as the others converged as the did the same.

"**GINGAMAN**!"

"**CHANGEMAN**!"

"**DEKARANGER**!"

"**GEKIRANGER**!"

"**MAGIRANGER**!"

The team now stood in an all red Gokai Change Gokaired was now Change Dragon, Blue was now Gekired, Yellow was Magired, Green was Dekared, and Pink was Gingared.

"Ikuze!" Change Dragon ordered as they all ran at Fissure and the three left over Zugomin.

Dekared and Gekired both took on one while Magired and Gingared took on another leaving Change Dragon to take on the last one and Fissure.

Change dragon punched the Zugomin and kicked away Fissure he then took his gun and fired it at both of them.

Dekared fired his D-Magnum at the Zugomin while Gekired delivered punch after punch to it.

"Hybrid Magnum!" Dekared shouted as he connected his guns and aimed them at the Zugomin.

"Geki Waza! Hou Hou Dan!" Gekired shouted as he got into a pose as red energy covered him.

They both then fired there attacks at the Zugomin making it explode.

Magired and Gingared slashed away with there swords making the Zugomin stumble back. As he stood straight both female Red senshi got ready to fire there attacks.

"Red Fire!" Magired shouted as she fired a long stream of flames at the Zugomin.

"Lions Mane!" Gingared shouted as she fired her own stream of flames at the Zugomin.

There attacks hit making the Zugomin burning him until he exploded.

Change Dragon then punched back Fissure and the Zugomin. He then jumped up and flew in for an attack. "Dragon Attack!" he shouted as his attack hit them both and knocked them back.

As the two landed they saw the other Red Senshi all gather as they changed back to normal.

"I know let's try this one!" Green said as he pulled out a new key.

"Alright." Red complied as the others all summoned the key.

"Gokai Change!"

"**BLOODRANGER**!"

The team now stood in there new Gothic transformation. They had a Vampire theme to them as they stood there, Green and Pink had a bate like theme, Yellow and Blue had a wolf like theme and Red had a fiery theme to him along with larger shoulder armor.

"Vampire Sentai?" Pink asked.

"Who knew?" Blue answered.

"Minna Ikuze!" Red ordered as he pulled out his sword. He then slashed the Zugomin as he passed him by making him explode. He then slashed at Fissure but was blocked by his trident. Green then came in with his ax and pushed him back with each swing. Fissure jumped back and struck his trident into the ground making the ground shake and green to fall down. He then tried to stab at him but his trident was caught by Pinks spear. she then pushed him away as she swung it around and slashed him across the chest. Blue then fired several energy arrows at fissure making him fall back. Yellow then came in and slashed with her twin scythes making sparks fly off of him with each hit. As she stopped Red came in and slashed him across the chest making more sparks fly off of him. He then kicked him back. Blue then fired more arrows at Fissure followed by Green slashing him down the center making him stumble back again, Yellow then jumped over his shoulders and spun around to slash him down the center again making him stumble back again, Pink then came in and stabbed the sword into Fissure and then she Yellow and Green grabbed the spear and lifted him and tossed him over to Blue and Red. They both then slashed with there weapons as he fell down.

"You won't beat me so easily." Fissure said as he got up.

"Then let's get him on the next train out of here." Yellow said as she took out another key as did the others.

"**LINERANGER**!"

Shards then connected to them forming there suits that where matching colors except Pink who was Black again. There suits where all the same except Black and Yellow whom each had miniskirts to add a female look to them.

They all then connecter there Den-Gasher into swords forms. "Attack!" Red ordered. they all then charged in and slashed away at Fissure. Red then jumped over and slashed him across the back sending him into Blue and Black who both slashed away at him from both sides. Yellow then came in and slashed with an Ax that made Fissure tumble back with sparks flying off. Green then fired several shots from his gun. The team then all used guns and let loose fire on Fissure knocking him back.

"Let's end it!" Red said as they all had swords again.

"**FULL CHARGE**!"

Several tracks then formed under there feet as they all took off at break neck speeds to attack fissure. Red hit with a fiery slash, Blue left Ice, Green Left plasma energy, Yellow left electricity, and Black left a dark energy.

They all then stopped behind him as sparks flew off of him. They all then flashed back to there Gokaiger selves.

"I can't believe this." Fissure said as exploded in defeat.

Meanwhile In Space.

"Damn it they beat him." Walz Gills cursed.

"Its not over its time i used my new invention." Insarn chuckled as she prepared her gun.

The ship then fired two large beams down at the earth and hit Fissure's dead body making him get up revived with power and grow to several stories of height. But Two Zugomin also grew in size with.

"Hahaha!" he laughed "Now you die you rotten Kaizoku rats!" he said as he stabbed his trident into the ground making another earthquake only this one shook greatly making nearly everything for a hundred miles shake.

"How do we stop that!" Pink shouted as she held onto a tree to stay up while Green had already fallen to the ground.

"I know a way." Red said as he stood his ground. He then took our his Mobilate and typed in 5502.

"**GOKAIGALLEON**!"

Was what everyone heard as the Galleon came into view.

"Let's make this extra Showy!" Red said as ropes came down and all five where pulled in.

Then the top opened as more vehicles came out of each other. There were now four vehicles. A Green Race car, a Blue jet, a Yellow trailer and a pink Submarine. They all moved along with the red galleon.

"Wow!" Pink said. as she was in her submarine that was flying next to Red's Galleon.

"Now attack!" Red ordered as he turned around and fired several shots off at Fissure. Blue's jet then fired off several shots at the Zugomin. Green and Yellow did the same from the ground. And Pink fired her shots at Fissure with the Galleon.

"RAHHHG!" Fissure roared as he attacked Pink's submarine and managed to capture her.

"Hey let me go!" Pink shouted.

"Shut up." Fissure said as he used Pink as a shield. "What now Kaizoku will you risk your teammate life?"

Red then thought about it. He then took the wheel. "You just made the biggest mistake ever." He said. "Moka Fire!" he ordered.

"Hai!" she said as she fired it point blank making the attacks hit his face he then let it go and he dropped the Submarine on his own foot.

"AH!" he shouted in pan. He then hopped around on one foot.

"Baka!" Yellow said as the rest all fired at Fissure.

"Now Minna Let's end this together!" Red ordered.

"Kaizoku Gatai!" they all said as they converged. Blue and Green connected to the sides of the ship Blue losing the extra parts on the back of his jet, while Yellow and Green connected to the thrusters of the ship. The front of the ship then opened up revealing a robotic face. It then stood up as It fixed the end piece from Blues jet as a Pirate hat, when it did the it's face then became a smirk. It then pulled out it's swords as it got in a battle ready pose.

"Kasai GokaiOh!" They all said as the Gatai landed on the ground.

The whole team was now in one cockpit as they all held onto a pirate style steering wheel. They where all sitting down except red who was standing.

"Sugoi!" Pink said as she looked around the inside.

"Now attack!" Red ordered as they moved forward. There Mech then slashed at both Zugomin and then fired from the guns attached to it's hands at Fissure.

They then focused on the closer Zugomin and slashed at him again and again. they the mech then jumped back before the other Zugomin could land an attack then than came down and slashed at the Zugomin.

They then raised both swords up. "Gokai Crash!" they all said as they delivered a cross slash to one of the Zugomin making him explode.

"Try this then." Fissure said as he stabbed his trident into the ground causing another earthquake.

"Whoa." The Gokaiger's shouted as GokaiOh lost its balance fell to the ground.

"Fire!" Fissure ordered as the remaining Zugomin opened fire on GokaiOh

GokaiOh then rolled out of the way as it fired it's own guns at the Zugomin he then got up and tried to slash at him, but was grabbed from behind.

"Got ya you Kaizoku brats!" Fissure said he then twisted the dial on it's back and made a cannon come out of it's chest and fire at the Zugomin making it explode and die.

"Baka!" Yellow said as they got free and slashed him across the chest.

"Let's end this!" Red ordered as they all took there Gokaiger keys.

"LET'S GO GOKAI STAR BURST!" They all shouted as all the latches opened revealing a large number of cannon balls and a cannon from it's chest. It then released a large number of rounds on Fissure the all hit with great force making him explode again and die for good.

We did it!" Pink cheered as she went over to hugged Red.

"With GokaiOh the Zangyak have no chance against us." Green smirked.

"Forget them." Yellow scoffed.

"Our true target is...the greatest treasure in the universe." Blue reminded them.

"Eh?" Pink questioned. "Greatest treasure in the universe?"

"That's right the reason I came to earth was to find the greatest treasure in the universe." Red said. "It is said to be the greatest treasure you could ever fine it's our dream to find it." he said as all the others nodded in agreement.

"Sugoi." Pink said.

"Now Hakase dinner pronto!" Red said as he left out the door and the ship changed back to normal.

"Again I just made you a meal!" Green said as he followed.

* * *

Later while everyone was eating Marvelous and Joe where digging in.

"Don-kun please?" Kurumu asked as she found her way inside the ship.

"I told you only Marvelous can decide of someone can stay here." he said as he brought in a tray of drinks.

"I told you only Marvelous can decide of someone can stay here." he said as he brought in a tray of drinks.

"Wait what are you serious?" Don asked nervous.

"Sure I can bake." she smirked as she Gave Marvelous a basket of cookies. He then took a bite and his eyes widened in shock.

"These are good." he said as he started to eat more of them.

"Oh come on they can't be that good?" Joe said as he took one and bit it his eyes then widened in shock as well. "I take it back these are incredible." he said as he fought Marvelous for more.

"Men." Luka sighed as the two where trying to take the last cookie from each other only for Moka to take it.

"These are good Kurumu-san." Moka said.

"Thanks guys." Kurumu smiled as Yukari came in.

"Can I stay here too?" She asked.

"It depends what can you offer?" Marvelous asked.

"I'm good with technology and I can help Moka-san in cleaning this place up." She listed. "Also i can help you guys understand Navi's predications mostly cause I am a witch."

"Well Marvelous." Joe said.

"Sure what kind of captain would I be to say no to a little girl." he smirked, "So we have double the cooks cleaners and tech managers, as far as I see it coming here was a good idea." he finished. He then picked up his drink. "Cheers!" he said as he drank up.

"Speaking of predictions why not get one now?" Luka asked.

"Okay let's go Treasure Navigator!" Navi said she then flew around in a circle and then hit here head on the ceiling, "To find out how to find the greatest treasure in the world find the man dressed in black." she said as she floated down.

"Eh?" Yukari asked as she knew that one. "Could she be talking about Kai-sama?"

"Kai-sama?" Moka asked curious.

"Hai he's coming to the school next week and he's...Magired."

"Magired?" Marvelous asked as he took out the said key. "Then Super Sentai must be the map to the treasure." he said.

"Seems like a bit of a skip." Don said.

"So what we wait till this Kai gets here and then we ask him for this hint." he said as he chugged down the rest of his drink.

"Well its the only chance you'll have." Yukari said. "He's the new head of the infershia so after his three day visit he'll return to that dimension."

"I see." Moka nodded.

"But why do you know this Yukari?" Luka asked.

"I'm...a Magiranger fan." She chuckled sheepishly.

"Makes sense you would there a magic based Super Sentai and you're a witch." Joe said.

"Well then we're waiting for you Magired!" Marvelous declared.

Outside the Ship.

"So the Gokaiger's have arrived." A man in black and on his back was the Magiranger's symbol noted as he saw the ship. "I wonder if they'll..." he started but he attacked by four figures. "It can't be Magimother shine and Wolzard and Wolzard Fire?" he questioned as another figure watched.

"Marvey-chan let's see if you or my friends will be the first to get a grand power...c'mon Sally." He said as he and a sliver monkey left the scene."..Huh Sho would be laughing right now."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

OverNerd02: Well we got five Gokaiger now…and we got two Gokai Changes. the first one is BloodRangers this OC Sentai belongs to Neon Genesis Guyver III check out his story of the team to learn more. The next is LineRangers by the oh so famous Kamen Rider Chrome his team as you may noticed are based on Den-O as with Neon check out Chrome's story and please review both of these authors stories...ZER0 your thoughts and while we are at it…maybe a preview of next chap

Kamen Rider ZER0: Ten-four good buddy, and as you can see we brought in Basco a little bit early but we figure he's Basco he can do what ever the hell he wants. And both OC Sentai Teams are awesome and you must read them to learn more about them. As far as I see this we get to give the Gokaiger more power and the Authors of these two awesome teams get free publicity. Win-Win for everyone and you get an awesome fic, that I hope you enjoyed. And for a sneak peak let me see...

Next Time on Gokaiger To Vampire.

"Gokai Change!" The Gokaiger said, they held out there ranger keys.

"Yo Mavy-Chan!" Basco said as he and Sally faced the camera

"Courage is Magic so how courageous are you?" Kai asked.

"Hade Ni Ikuze!" Red shouted as he plugged the Magired key into his Mobilate.

Next CH: Mahou To Vampire!


	4. Mahou To Vampire

**Here is a new fic Kaizoku+Vampire a fic co written by me an my friend Overnerd02. Pleased enjoy the misadventures of the Pirate Super Sentai at Yokai Academy. **

Moka was sitting to breakfast with the others early in the morning ever since she moved in to the Ship it had been easier to get to school since they where living right above it.

"Wow Kurumu you are good at this." Luka said as she ate her breakfast that consisted of several baked good and pastries.

"Thanks I try my best." she boasted.

"Marvelous aren't you going to eat?" Moka asked as he was throwing darts at a bored.

"I'll be right there." he said as he got bulls eye after bulls eye.

"Incredible." Yukari said. Marvelous then took off the golden bracelet he used for practice and set it down. "Marvelous-san what's this for?" she asked as she tried to lift it but found it to be very heavy.

"Careful there kid that thing is heavy." Marvelous warned. He then sat down to eat as he used a dart to steal some food from Joe.

* * *

Meanwhile. Kai was running away from the Ranger Key clones he dodged blast after blast of energy. He then hid behind a tree panting heavily.

"Your pretty good, but then again you where once a Super Sentai member." Basco applauded as he and Sally walked in. "Now the Greater power if you please?" he asked with a smile as he put his hand out.

"Sorry but not going to happened." he said defiantly he then ran away again.

"Man why do the good guys always have to fight back." Basco sighed. "C'mon sally." he said as they walked after him as Magishine Mother and the Wolzards came in behind him.

He then cornered Kai near the edge of the woods. "Give up now?" Basco asked.

"Nope I got you just where I need you." he said with a smirk. Basco looked confused, until a wall of flames erupted in front of him and Kai was now gone.

"Well then I lose for now." Basco chuckled before looking at his summons. "Go out and search for him...and destroy anyone who gets in your way." He told them and they nodded as they ran off to look for Kai.

* * *

Kai was standing near the school with Flagel flying next to him. "thank you Flagel." he said as he made his way to the school. "So these are the Gokaigers." he said as he looked on to the young pirates. Marvelous had Moka hanging onto his arm, and Don had Kurumu. Luka and Yukari where talking and Joe was trying to escape his fan club of girls. "Well they sure are interesting.

"Sure are." A voice said as Kai turned to see.

"Eh Tou-san? Houka-nee chan?" He said in surprise.

"Hi my beloved little brother." She greeted as she hugged Kai.

"Stop it not in front of people." He groaned.

"So it seems you found out about this fellow who is using our powers to hunt us down." Isamu said.

"Yes if we had our powers we could stop him, but." Kai started.

"Daijobu we can let the Gokaigers do it they have our power." Houka said.

"True but I want to see if they have what it takes." Kai said.

"Then let us set a test for them." Isamu suggested.

"You read my mind Tou-san." Kai smiled.

* * *

Later in the classroom the Gokaiger were awaiting for the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice said as Kai entered the room. "I am Kai Ozu…and I will be your teacher."

"Kai..." Marvelous said to him self. "Was I suppose to remember something." he said.

Moka then tugged on Marvelous' sleeve. "Marvelous-kun he's Magired." she reminded. "He's the person who knows how to get the Greatest Treasure in the universe."

"Oh that's right to be honest I didn't pay to much attention to that." he admitted. Marvelous then got up and walked up to Kai. "Alright your here now tell me how we get the greatest treasure in the universe." Marvelous smirked.

"Straight forward brave, and hot headed." Kai listed. "Yup your a red Senshi. But if you want it your going to have to earn it." he said back as the students watched Marvelous banter with the Kai Ozu Magired.

"Well then I guess nothing is ever easy." Marvelous said. He was going to say more but the class door was flung open as Yukari ran in.

"Yukari?" Moka and don asked as she was staring at Kai with stars in her eyes.

"She heard he was here and freaked out." Luka explained as she followed.

"AHAHH Kai-sama!" She cheered.

"Ah I remember you your that Yukari from the magic convention." He remembered.

"Yes my Dad was there as a spokesman for the safety the magical world and you and your father agreed with his speech." She recalled.

"How is he by the way?" Kai asked completely forgotten about Marvelous.

"Hey right here!" Marvelous grumbled.

"Yukari we need to speak with Kai." Joe said as he patter her head.

"Calm cool and collected definitely a blue." Kai said.

"Excuse me Kai-sama but what is this hint you have for us any way?" Moka asked.

"Yeah I think it be easier to tell us now before Marvelous starts to shoot up the class again." Luka joked.

"One time." Marvelous retorted.

"You mentally scarred the science teacher." Don said.

"Not my fault." Marvelous said as they all started to argue again.

"Guys." Kai scolded as he got their attention. "How about this I'll give the Grand Power but...you have to do something first."

"What?" Marvelous asked suspicious as Moka huddled closer to him.

"Pass my challenge…meet me after school but only Marvelous and one person of his choosing is to meet me if you all show up...then you will lose your chance forever." Kai explained.

"Sounds good to me." Marvelous smirked. "I choose," he started as he looked among his team. "Moka." he said firmly.

"Me?" she asked confused.

"Marvelous!" Luka said. "Moka isn't experienced why not Joe or even me or Hakase?" Luke scolded.

"Because this will be two birds with one stone." he explained. "We get a legend power and Moka gets some training."

"Marvelous." Moka said.

"And you get to be alone with her." Joe said making Moka blush.

"And you guys can hold down the fort for me while I'm gone." Marvelous said. "So then let's go." he said as he made his way to the door.

"Marvelous school just started." Moka reminded.

"Damn it." he groaned in defeat.

"I know the feeling." Kai chuckled till he had a bad feeling. "There's a darkness in the air."

* * *

IN SPACE

"Damn it the Kaizoku have a new member?" Warlz questioned unaware of a strange being raising from a strange darkness carrying a trident.

"Magirangers I have returned from Hell!" he shouted.

"Who are you?" Warlz asked confused seeing the figure before him. Barizorg and Damarasu got in front of him for protection.

"Who are you?" Damarasu asked.

"I am Hades God Dagon!" he said.

"And I am here to offer my services to help destroy Super Sentai!" he shouted.

"Your Majesty this could be a chance to destroy the Gokaigers." Insarn whispered into his ear.

"And we will not lose any action commanders this time." Damarasu said.

"Very well Dagon you are given full use of my troops to destroy your enemies as long as you kill the pitiful Uchu Kaizoku the Gokaiger." Warlz said.

"Seems easy enough." he said. He then dissipated into the shadows again.

* * *

LATER ON EARTH

"So Nee-chan is it set up?" Kai asked as he met up with his sister.

"Yep Dad putting in the final steps right now." She told him.

"Good I got an hour before Marvelous shows up." Kai sighed. "These guys are an interesting Sentai."

"Yep." She noted as she had spy on them earlier she then snuck up on Kai and hugged him. "Be careful I've seen those clones running around."

"You're the one who should be careful…they could come after you as easy as me." He sighed.

Neither knew Basco was watching from the tree tops he was sitting in. "What an interesting family." he mused to him self. He then gave a sign to the Ranger clones who made there move only not for the Magiranger siblings.

Marvelous and the gang where all sitting around the school skipping the last class of the day. "So Marvelous do you have a plan." Don asked as he was eating cookies with Kurumu.

"Not a one." he said making him choke on his food.

"What?" he asked.

"We can handle it. It's just a test." he said.

"Yeah well..." Don started only for them to be stopped by a dark energy behind them.

Dagon then walked out behind them. "Greetings Gokaiger today you meet your end!" he said he then fired blasts of energy out of his eyes. They all then scattered.

"Looks like class has been canceled." Joe said they all then pulled out there ranger keys.

"Gokai Change!" they shouted.

**"GOKAIGER!"**

The young heroes all changed into there respective color.

"Ikuze!" Gokaired ordered as they all came in with there swords. they all slashed but he blocked them with his trident. He then slashed at Pink and yellow and fired to blasts point blank at Green and Blue. Red then came in and collided his sword against his trident.

He then kicked him back as he fired his gun at him. But Dagon spun his weapon and blocked the blasts.

"Your good." Red complimented. He then slashed at him again only to be stopped by his trident, but he then aimed his gun at Dagon's face but he moved his weapon so as to push it away as Red fired. They both struggled Red then pushed him out of a window.

"Ehh Dagon?" Kai said as he saw the enemy from his past fighting Gokaired.

"But he's dead." Houka added completely shocked.

Gokaired kicked off of Dagon and fired his gun but the shots where blocked again he then fired of blasts from his eyes. But they where pushed away by slashes from Red's sword. He then stood his ground as he squared off with Dagon.

The others had arrived at that moment.

"Marvelous!" Don said as he ran up to his captain but his path was blocked by an explosion. He then looked up to see Magishine aim his Magi Lamp Buster at them. Wolzard then aimed his shield as he fired two wolf heads of energy at the four Gokaiger making another explosion that sent them flying away.

"Ah who are they?" Yellow asked as she helped pink up.

"Ah Magishine Magimother, Wolzard and Wolzard Fire!" Yukari said from the sidelines with Kurumu.

"You know them?" Kurumu asked.

"Both Wolzard's are the same person the father of the Ozu family and Magimother is there well mother, and finally Magishine is the husband of the original Magiblue, Urara." she explained.

"Then why are they attacking our friends?" she asked.

"Maybe because the clones made form there keys." a voice said as Basco walked behind them with sally close behind.

"Who are you?" Kurumu and Yukari asked at once.

"An old friend of Marvey-Chan." Basco explained as said person saw him. "Uh oh he spotted me."

"...BASCO!" Gokaired shouted as he forget all about Dagon and ran straight for the traitor. Red then slashed at him only for sally to block his attack using symbols. He then kicked her away as he made a mad leap to hit Basco but he only side stepped as he took out his own sword and slashed him making sparks fly.

"Yo Marvey-Chan!" Basco said as he and sally faced him. "Still learning how to fight?" he joked with a large grin.

"RAUGH!" Red roared as he slashed at him violently. He missed again and again as Basco stepped left and right dodging his attacks. Basco then jumped with great height and landed on the roof. "Basco!" he shouted angrily.

"I'm right here!" Dagon said but his attack was caught with little effort.

"Your not my concern!" he shouted as he kicked away his Trident he then slashed him several times across the chest and fired his gun point blank. As he stumbled back. Marvelous was looking to follow Basco.

"Marvelous!" he heard as Joe was barley holding back the two Wolzard's Green was on the ground in pain while Pink and Yellow where holding back Magimother and shine.

"Another time." he said. he then went over and slashed both Wolzard's from behind as he fired his gun at Magishine and mother. "My turn!" he shouted as he slashed away at the Wolzard's. He then kicked on and launched him self back to help Blue up. "Time to retreat!" He then aimed his gun at them and fired at there feet distracting them as they escaped.

* * *

"Marvelous what happen back there?" Moka asked as they had gotten away.

"I want to know that too." Joe added.

"You two have something going on?" Luka also asked.

"It's not your problem let's just say we have a history." he said as he sat in his chair to think.

"Come on Marvelous there must be more to it then that, if you know something then tell us that guy has clones of Super Sentai members." Joe said.

"Come on Marvelous it could help next time we face him." Don said as he was getting bandaged by Kurumu.

Moka then put her hand on Marvelous' shoulder. "You can trust us Marvelous." she reassured.

"Fine." he said as he got up. "Basco was once a member of the Red Pirates, until he betrayed us to the Zangyak. I was the only survivor after that." he said. "It was just a normal day. We where getting ready for dinner, when all of sudden we where attacked by the Zangyak and not like normal they found a way into the ship and everything. Then Basco came up and revealed that he betrayed us." he continued he then took off his jacket and vest. "Basco wanted the ranger keys and there power all to him self. Even if it meant ratting us out to the Zangyak. I tried to stop him but he beat me to the punch." he said as he rolled up his shirt sleeve to show a bullet wound on his arm. "But I was able to grab the Trenger chest and get out of there. My other team mate Sho and our captain Akared held them back long enough to let me escape. But they lost there lives in the process. " he finished. "So you see I owe Basco a lot of pay back, the red Pirates where my first real home my first true family." he said as he gritted his fist.

"I'm sorry." Moka said shocked that someone would do that to Marvelous.

_'He's completely unforgivable.' _Inner Moka snarled.

"He's going down the next time we meet him." Luka growled.

"Thanks but I need to be the one to defeat Basco." Marvelous said. "I carry the souls of my lost friends so I will defeat Basco to avenge them."

"I understand." Joe said. "He's all yours."

"I understand as well." Kai said as his father and sister accompanied him. "To lose your family is a tragedy." he said. "But you sill need to pass the test to get my teams greater power."

"Greater power?" Don asked.

"It will hold the hint you need." he said. "You see Courage is Magic so how courageous are you?" he asked.

"Plenty!" Marvelous smiled Moka then stood beside him.

"Then let's get going." Kai said.

"Marvelous we'll hold Basco and the Zangyak off for as long as we can." Joe said as Don and Luka stood beside him.

"Thanks guys." Marvelous smiled before he looked at his newest teammate. "Ready?"

"Yep." Moka nodded.

"We'll help you guys out." Houka told Luka and the others.

"Together we can tell you the weakness of the enemies you're facing." Isamu told them.

"Then it works to our advantage." Luka said.

"Good luck." Joe said as he patted his shoulder.

"Same to you." Marvelous said as he did the same.

"Ikuze!" Don cheered.

* * *

Marvelous and Moka then followed Kai to the woods to where there test would take place. "So we have to catch you?" Moka asked.

"Yes and when one of you does catch me I will give you the hint as well as the Greater power of Magiranger." he said. "Rules no transforming and no outside help."

"Seems fair." Marvelous said.

"I'll try my best." Moka said.

* * *

Mean while Joe Luka and Don where waiting outside the school as Basco and Dagon came into view with several Gormin. "Gokai Change!" the three said.

**"GOKAIGER!"**

They stood there and Green gave his sword to Blue.

"Like Marvelous says Hade Ni Ikuze!" he ordered as the Gormin all charged in. Basco then summoned the Magiranger clones. The two Wolzard's rushed in along with Magimother and Magishine.

The three pirates then charged in as well. Blue slashed away keeping Wolzard fire and Magishine at bay. Green jumped up and fired at the regular Wolzard while Yellow used her weapons to fight off Magimother.

"Where is Magired?" Dagon questioned.

"Away from you that's where." Houka snapped.

"Aww you." Dagon grinned. "I'll kill you first then." Dagon started to walk forward only for a metal wash tub to hit him on the head. he then looked to see Yukari standing next to Houka. "You little brat!" he shouted angry he then fired two shots from his eyes.

"Look out!" Don shouted as he fired at the blasts exploding them before they hit there target. He then dodged a few slashes from Wolzard. Blue blocked blast after blast from Magishine while blocking slashes from Wolzard. Yellow was blocking attacks from Magimother.

the three pirates all regrouped.

"Let's try this!" Blue suggested as he pulled out a ranger key.

**"LIVEMAN!"**

The team turned into there respective member.

"Green Rhino!" Green said as he punched at Wolzard with more strength that sent him tumbling back. He then took his boomerangs and tossed them at Wolzard making them fly around and hit him from different angles. He then took his side arm and fired it off nonstop at Wolzard.

"Blue Dolphin!" Blue said as he used his bow to keep Wolzard Fire and Magishine back. He then fired it directly in Wolzard Fire's gut. He then took his side arm and turned it into a sword he held upside down and slashed at Magishine before spinning it around and slashing him again. He then spun around and stabbed it into Wolzard Fire and left it there as he turned to fire blasts from his bow at Magishine.

"Yellow lion!" Yellow said as she took an over sized gauntlet and punched Magimother back. She then spun around and held a cannon in her hand and fired it at Magimother making sparks fly as she was blasted away.

"Its so weird watching the clones get hurt." Houka groaned.

"I guess it makes you feel like your family is getting hurt." Yukari figured.

"It kinda does." Houka admitted.

"True but at least know that there just walking shells think of it as some one else in our close." Isamu said.

"I guess." Houka said.

The three multi form heroes then regrouped and did another Gokai Change. As they where surrounded by Gormin while the Clones caught up.

**"ABARANGER!"**

**"MEGARANGER!"**

**"KAKURANGER!"**

The three now stood in new forms. Blue was Abareblack, Green was Megablack yellow was Ninja Black.

"Dino Thruster!" Abareblack shouted as he slashed away at them. "Ground Inferno!" he said as he stabbed the weapon into the ground and sent a fissure of fire to burn the Gormin in front of him.

"Mega Rod!" Megablack said as he slammed several Gormin he then used it to poll vault over them as he used the Mega Sniper split into two to take them all out as he landed. He then fired more around him.

Ninja black slashed away at several of the Gormin, "Shooting Star!" she said as she cut in a star like pattern making the Gormin in front of her explode.

* * *

Moka and Marvelous where still making there way through the woods looking for Kai. Marvelous then stopped Moka.

"Wait." he said he then got down to the ground and plucked a thin string as a tree trunk flew past them.

"Wow that was close." Moka said. "How did you know that was there?"

"Just a guess really plus I needed to tie my shoes." he joked. "Be careful watch where you step." he advised.

"Right…umm could I hear more about your family?" Moka asked.

"Why?" Marvelous asked.

"I saw how upset you were with Basco...so he's your least favorite subject." She reasoned.

"My first family was the Red Pirates it was Akared the spirit of all the Red Sentai heroes." he explained. "Then there was Sho he was a bit of a strange one he was really good at fighting and taught me everything I know. In short Akared was like my father and Sho was my brother. Basco was our friend also he was also like my brother. But with his flamboyant look might as well have been my sister." he joked to lighten the mood a bit. "I remember eating playing around, joking laughing, even the times we fought off the Zangyak was fun. That's how great it felt to be with them, I finally had a place to belong I no longer fought for just my self I did all I could to defeat the Zangyak by being my self. It was like something out of a story book the ruff looking kid of the streets got a home where he was happy."

"Sugoi." Moka said as she heard him explain it.

"But even if there gone I still have a family." he explained. Moka looked at him confused. "After that I found the galleon and I made my way across the galaxy then I found my new family. I found Joe and we escaped the Zangyak, then we found Luka and got stuck with her, then we Shanghaied Hakase into our gang." he explained. "Then I came here, and found you. And our team was complete, but it didn't stop there we also got the ever perverted Kurumu to join our crew and the annoying little Yukari." he continued with a smile. "So my first family may be gone, but I have a new one. One that I will make sure Basco doesn't cost me." he said. Moka was so touched that Marvelous considered her as his family.

"Marvelous." she said.

"Wow this guy is good with girl without even trying wish I had his luck back when I was starting out." Kai smirked as he watched over them.

"But enough about that." Marvelous said as he got up. "Now let's hunt that Kai guy down."

"Right Marvelous together nothing can stop us." Moka smiled.

"And now to get it to the good part." Kai said as he snapped his finger.

"Marvelous do you hear that?" Moka said as they heard a rumbling sound.

"Yes one bit of advice run." he said. Moka then looked back to see a giant Boulder coming towards them.

"EH!" she shouted. Marvelous garbed her hand and dragged her along with him. "That's a giant boulder!" she said as she ran with Marvelous.

"Yes and we need to escape it!" Marvelous said. "Moka into that cave!" he ordered. They then ran in as the boulder crashed into the opening and stopped there.

_'That was close.' _Inner sighed.

"you're telling me." Moka also sighed.

_'I wasn't talking to you.' _Inner groaned.

"Just shut up, you are just upset I won and you lost."

_'No you haven't I will get out of this and I will never give you back control.' _Inner threatened.

"Moka who you talking too?" Marvelous asked as he was already looking for a way out.

"Ah just my other self." she said.

"Oh well think she could help The only other way out is all the way that way while she could just smash the boulder in front of us." Marvelous surmised as he looked down the long cave.

"I don't think I want to do that." Moka said.

"What afraid she's still pissed over the whole who gets join the team thing argument you two had and now she won't give you back control afterwards?" he asked.

"In a way yes." Moka sighed.

_'You are the one who cheated.' _Inner sneered.

"Well then I guess we go all the way down the cave and out of here." Marvelous said. "Long way." he sighed.

They both then heard as the boulder started to back up. "Oh yeah freedom." Marvelous said. But the boulder then smashed back into the cave exit.

"It's trying to break in!" Moka said shocked.

"Must be magic they are a Mahou Sentai." Marvelous said. "Come on we should get moving." he said. He and Moka then started jogging down the cave as torches lit up.

"Guess where going the right way." Moka said.

"Then lets hurry up." Marvelous grinned as he and Moka kept going.

'Its almost like he wants you to go this way." Inner noted.

"Wait what if this is a trap?" Moka asked Marvelous.

"Well it's a trap or a magic heat seeking boulder, I'd rather take the trap I could probably take." he said. "Besides I got you to watch my back forgive me for being overconfident for that." he grinned. he then stopped. "A fork up ahead." he said.

"How do you know?" Moka asked.

"The wind here is mixed two gusts are mixing here which means that the cave splits in two up ahead." he said as he took a few more steps to prove himself right. "So which one do you want to take?"

"I'll say left." Moka suggested.

"Then I'll go right." Marvelous said. They both then went down the separate tunnels.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the team where still holding off several Gormin. They had changed again Blue was now Big One, Green was Gekichopper, and Yellow was Gaowhite.

"Big finish!" Big one said as he destroyed a Zugomin.

"HA!" Gekichopper said as he slashed away at the Gormin. "Saiblade!" he said. "Cho Nen Nen Dan!" he said as he fired a large blast that looked like a rhino horn that destroyed a Zugomin.

"Belle claw!" Gaowhite said as she slashed at the Gormin.

They stood there until the ground around them exploded. Dagon then walked up to them.

"Super Sentai what an annoying creation." he said as he stalked closer. He then slashed at them but Big One blocked with his baton He was then hit by Gekichopper and was slashed at by Gaowhite.

"Try and say that again." Gaowhite challenged.

"Sure!" he said he then fired a blast at them which made them fly off the ground and return to there normal Gokaiger uniforms. As they where getting up the Ranger clones fired more attacks at them that sent them flying again.

"Luka Onee-sama!" Yukari shouted.

"Don-chan!" Kurumu also did as she and Yukari ran to the three Gokaigers.

"Daijobu..." Gokaigreen said as he somehow had swirling eyes through his helmet. "What day is it?" he asked comically as he fell into Kurumu's arms.

"I'm fine Yukari-chan." Gokaiyellow said as she got up.

"Trust me we have been through much worse but this could be a runner." Gokaiblue said.

"Kaizoku…if you surrender your ranger keys and allow me to kill the Magirangers I'll let you all live." Dagon offered.

"Not going to happen." Blue said, he then tried to pull him self up. "Those Ranger keys mean a lot to Marvelous my captain and my friend."

"And those Magirangers are our friends there is no way we would let you hurt them!" Yellow said as she tried to get up too.

"No matter what we won't rat out our friends like Basco." Green said. "We'll stand by our friends and we won't lose." he said.

"Then die!" Dagon said as he fired another blast that sent them all out of there transformations. "Wow some tuff vermin try this then!" he said as he was about to fire another shot, but sparks then erupted from his body.

"YO!" Marvelous said as he an Moka walked in.

"What took you so long?" Don asked as he got up.

"Hard test I didn't study." Marvelous joked.

"I just guessed for most of it." Moka shrugged.

"What happened back there." Luka asked.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Marvelous was walking down his tunnel while Moka was doing the same. Marvelous then heard the same rumbling noise as before and it was the Boulder only it looked a lot smaller to fit into the cave.

"Ah crap!" Marvelous cursed as he ran for his life. He then came upon a light at the end of the tunnel. "Well I'm dead!" he said. He then saw that it was a large cliff with the ocean bellow. He then made a jump for it and used his Gokai Saber to cling to the wall. The boulder made it to the top somehow just above Marvelous. "I swear if you fall I'll..." he threatened on deaf ear.

Moka was still walking down her Tunnel. "I hope Marvelous is okay." she said. Then out of no where a wall of flames appeared in front of her. "EEP!" she cried as she jumped back at that.

"So you made it this far." Kai said from the other side of the flames.

"Kai-sama." Moka said "What is this?"

"The final part of the test, I know Marvelous is brave enough but I wanted to test you, to see if the new member had the courage to be part of a Super Sentai?" he explained.

"I don't understand?" Moka said confused.

_'He's testing you genus he wants to see if where worthy of this Greater power and he will only trust us if we all meet the requirements.' _Inner said.

The wall behind Kai then crumbled away and Moka could see Marvelous hanging for his life with a boulder about to crush him off the cliff wall.

"Marvelous!" she shouted but the flames kept her back.

"Moka-san all you need do is move past these flames and save Marvelous." Kai said. "I won't stop you this is all just a test, if you want to use the power of Magiranger you need to know what true courage is." he said.

Moka just looked as Marvelous was having trouble hanging on to his sword. Moka knew that down there was water, she could hear the splashing. She had this fire in her way, water outside, and worst of all Marvelous was about to be either crushed or fall to his do

Moka just took one big breath. "Hold On Marvelous!" she said as she ran and jump past the fire that seemed to almost open up. She then pulled out her Gokai Gun and aimed it at the boulder just as it had fallen over. She then fired several shots that completely broke it apart. The small rocks that ranged from pebbles to small rock chunks fell all over Marvelous.

She then landed on the top of the cliff. "Marvelous!" she said as she grabbed his hand, she then pulled him up with incredible strength. "Marvelous are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine just well glad I'm alive." he said. "You did good for a rookie." he grinned at Moka.

"Thank you." she blushed.

"Hey if your done flirting over there we got to help your friends." Kai reminded as he appeared behind them.

"Right." Moka nodded.

"Lets do this." Marvelous smiled.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"SO let's end this!" Marvelous ordered!

"Hai!" they all complied.

"Lets Gokai Change!" They all shouted as the twisted there key's.

**"GOKAIGER!"**

The X's and V's connected with there bodies forming there black suits colored coats and then there helmets and symbols.

"Gokaired!" Red said as he flashed his hand in front of his face.

"Gokaiblue!" Blue said as he put his hand on his helmet.

"Gokaiyellow!" Yellow shouted as she waved her hand in front of her helmet.

"Gokaigreen!" Green said as he smoothed his hands down his suit.

"Gokaipink!" Pink said with bow.

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" Red shouted as they all took there pose before there jolly roger. "Minna Hade Ni Ikuze!" he said as he took out his sword and gun.

"Damn Kaizoku." Dagon growled as he charged in with the Ranger key clones.

Gokaired blocked attacks from Dagon while he shot at Wolzard. Gokai Green jumped up and tackled Wolzard Fire, Blue blocked blasts from Magishine and slashed at him. Pink and Yellow double teamed Magimother.

Gokaired then kicked back Dagon. "Minna lets mix it up." Red ordered as they all stood side by side.

"Gokai Change!" They all called.

**"ONIRANGER!" **

The team now stood in there new transformation in matching color except Green who was now black. they then charged in. Red and black had bats in hand that they used to fight off the Wolzard's. Blue had a shot gun like weapon that fired off blasts of pressurized water at Magishine. Yellow had a battle staff and Pink had a hooked cleaver as they attacked Magimother.

"Ehh those are new." Kurumu noted and Yukari nodded.

"Why does that H on them look familiar?" Yukari pondered.

"Back off!" Red said as he slammed his bat up side Wolzard's head making an explosion of fire. Black slammed his into the ground making spikes come out of it and toss Wolzard fire off his feet. The two then crossed there bats and then swung them sending a series of flaming stones at the two but where protected by there shields.

Blue fired non stop at Magishine he then kicked him away as he kept firing. Yellow and Pink held Magimother at bay with there weapons Yellow struck with her taser ended staff. Pink sent vacuum blades with each swing that kept her back.

The team then regrouped. As they got ready to attack again.

"Damn Kaizoku!" Dagon said he then fired blasts at them. Red and Black swatted them away but he fired to many to handle and blasted them back.

The Ranger key clones then created several magic symbols they fired at the Pirate turned Oni Sentai. This caused more explosions that knocked them off there feet and back to there default Gokaiger forms.

"No we're not done yet." Gokaipink said as she took out the Magipink key.

"Right call Moka." Marvelous chuckled as he took out the Magired key. "Hade Ni Ikuze!" Red shouted as he plugged the Magired key into his Mobilate.

**"MAGIRANGER!"**

Magic Symbols then dropped over there heads forming there suits, cape and all. There helmets then formed. (Insert Song Magiranger Op.)

"Mahou Sentai Magiranger!" they all called out as they took there poses as they face Dagon.

"Wow Magirangers!" Yukari said in fan mode.

"Magiranger!" Dagon shouted.

"IKUZE!" Red shouted as he took his sword and slashed past him. He then traded blows with Wolzard fire.

Magiblue and Magigreen faced off with Magishine. Blue used his wand as a club and knocked his Magi Lamp Buster out of his hand. Green then used his ax to hack away at him making sparks fly. They both then kicked him away.

"Green Ground!" Green shouted as he slammed his ax into the ground making a shock wave shoot across the ground to Magishine. Sparks flew off him as the attack hit, he was then caught in his place as vines ensnared him.

"Blue splash!" Blue said as he fired a stream of pressurized water, that hit him making more sparks fly off.

Magiyellow and Magipink where facing Magimother. Yellow used her crossbow to fire several shots of lightning at her, they all ht making sparks fly. Pink slammed her wand into Magimother making sparks fly. She then spun around and kicked the clone away before she stood side by side with Yellow.

"Yellow Thunder!" Yellow said as she fired several bolts of lightning.

"Pink Storm!" Pink said as she fired a pink tornado. the two attacks combined and hit Magimother with enough force to send her flying back. She crashed next then crashed next to Magishine. The four Magirangers then regrouped. They then combined there four wands into a cross shape. Yellow then tossed it like a shuriken at the two. the attack hit them and destroyed the two.

Magired was trading sword blows with Wolzard fire. He then kicked away his shield and slashed him across his chest. He then kicked up his sword and took it for his own. He then slashed him across the chest several times. He then slashed Wolzard Fire with his own sword and finished it with a stab to the chest that sent him flying back with great force. As Wolzard Fire was picking him self up Magired jumped back high into the air. He then had flames grow all over him self. "Red Fire!" he shouted as the flames took the shape of a phoenix and fly right at Wolzard Fire was getting up. Magired then tackles into Wolzard Fire and went straight through him making him explode. He then slid to a stop beside the other Magirangers as they regrouped.

"Enough of this I'll take you out myself." Dagon growled as he rushed at the Gokai-Magirangers.

"Try this then!" Red said as he took out the Magi Ranger phones.

"Magi Magi Go Gokai!" he said as he cast a spell that bound Dagon in place.

"Minna Ikuso!" Red shouted. They all then flipped back into the air and all combined into a large sphere of energy that came down on Dagon. But they where blocked by Wolzard. Who used his shield to knock them away.

"Teme!" Red shouted.

"We won't lose to you." Blue declared.

"We'll win." Yellow told him.

"Because we got something you don't." Green revealed.

"What's that?" Dagon asked.

"Courage...and Courage is." Pink started.

"MAGIC!" The Gokai Magirangers shouted as they glowed.

"**SUPER RANGER!"**

The Light blinded the two villains and Basco looked on in shock. "Impossible." he said.

"Is that?" Houka asked shocked as well.

"Yes so it appears." Isamu said.

"Legend Mode." Kai smirked. And sure enough when the light faded there stood the Magirangers in there upgraded form. There capes where gone and they had white and gold ornaments on there shoulders arms and legs; there helmets had ornaments, Red and Yellow had bird like wings only yellow's looked like lightning bolts, pink had butterfly wings, green had bull style horns and Blue had a dorsal fin on top.. They Where Legend Magirangers.

"Legend Magired!" Red shouted.

"Legend Magiyellow!" Yellow followed.

"Legend Magiblue!" Blue.

"Legend Magipink!" Pink.

"Legend Magigreen!" Green.

"Legend Magirangers!" Yukari shouted in joy she then started panting until she passed out.

"Yukari?" Kurumu said as she went to check on her.

"Sonno Bakana!" Dagon shouted shocked beyond belief.

"Ikuze!" Red shouted as he slammed his Dial Rod against Dagon making him tumble back as sparks flew. He then blocked several blows from Wolzard.

Green slammed his upside Wolzard's head making him tumble back. Pink and yellow struck Dagon in the gut and spun them around and hit him in the face. Blue then used his to trip Dagon and hit Wolzard in the back; as Red and Green hit him in the chest.

They all then dialed in one on there rods. Green pointed his forward as a magic portal shot forward several boulders came out and hit Wolzard and Dagon. Pink then used her attack and that fired a powerful gust of wind that made sparks fly off of the two from the attack. Blue then fired a torrent of water that flooded them. As the water receded Yellow used hers to send a series of lightning bolts that electrocuted the two. Red then finished it as he sent forth a blast of siring flames that burned them.

"You won't defeat me Magirangers!" Dagon screamed in rage as he charged at the rangers.

"Marvelous finish the overgrown fish off." Kai shouted.

"Right!" He complied. "This one is mine!" he said as he ran forward. Dagon swung at him but he slid under the attack He then produced his Magi Stick and turned it into sword form. He blocked his attack with his sword and slammed his Dial Rod into his head knocking him back. He then slashed with his sword. He then slashed with his sword and then his Dial Rod. "Fatal Blade Red Slash!" He shouted as he jumped up and delivered an energized slash with the Dial Rod that made an explosion come off of Dagon. His sword then flashed with red Energy, and he stabbed the blade into Dagon's chest. Energy sparked off of Dagon, and Magired then pulled his sword out as he turned his back on Dagon. He then fell back and exploded.

The other Legend Magirangers then converged around there leader as they looked at the rising Wolzard. "Todmomeda!" Red ordered.

They all connected the end of there Dial Rods in a star shape, They then all chanted a spell. "Gii Golu Magi Bolt!" they shouted. Energy then converged where there rods where connected. They then fired a golden blast of energy that destroyed Wolzard.

"ITS NOT OVER!" a voice shouted as Dagon arose from the shadows as a giant along with giant versions of both Wolzard and Magimother then a few giant Zugomin appeared as well.

"Why won't he give up?" Green asked exhausted.

"Tch we know the feeling." Kai and his family answered.

The Gokaiger then changed back to normal. Red then produced his Mobilate and dialed in the number to call the Galleon.

"GOKAIGALLEON!"

It said as it came in and the ropes brought them up. They all then got piloted there personal mechs and went straight to the combination. "Kaizoku Gatai!" they shouted as they all combined. They then attached the hat. "Kasai GokaiOh!" they called out as they landed in front of Dagon and his side kicks.

"Charge in now!" Dagon shouted as both Wolzards attacked GokaiOh who countered with its swords.

GokaiOh blocked slash after slash it then jumped up and slashed them from above. It then fired from it's gun and hit them both. It then kicked Dagon as he landed and slashed at Magimother and one of the Zugomin. It then blocked a blow from Wolzard fire and then slashed him across the chest. He then slashed him back again.

"Let's go Gokai Crash!" they said as they delivered a cross slash that destroyed Wolzard Fire. They then slashed at the other Wolzard. They then stabbed one sword into his chest and followed by slashing him with the other. They then slashed Magimother over towards him.

"Let's Go Gokai Star Burst!" they shouted as they fired there cannon on the two giant clones. They then slashed at Dagon but he jumped up and one of the Zugomin turned into a ship like hover board he rode on. The others did the same and flew around him while firing blasts at GokaiOh.

"They can fly no fair!" Green said, as there mech was being rocked back and forth.

"Gokaigers!" Isamu shouted getting their attention.

"You have the power to beat them." Kai added.

"As long as you have Courage!" Houka finished. inside the cockpit the Magirangers key emerged and floated over head the Gokaigers.

"Got it!" Red said.

"Minna-san Ikuyo!" Pink said as she plugged her Magiranger key into the wheel.

"Let's Go Magi-Dragon.!" they shouted, as the ports all opened up. Wings came out of the arms and went over the shoulders. Claws covered the feet and to finish it a Dragon head came out of the chest.

"Let's Go Magi GokaiOh!" they shouted as the dragon roared.

"Wha Sugoi!" Green said. They then took off into the air and slashed at the Zugomin ships. They then released a stream of flames that destroyed another one. Dagon then came at them, but GokaiOh beat him to the punch and slashed him off his Zugomin ship. Magi Dragon then detached it self from GokaiOh and went after the last Zugomin ships. GokaiOh then came down and slashed Dagon across the chest making him stumble back. He then fired off several shots and continued to slash.

Dagon then countered and slashed back getting one hit in. But he was then blocked by there swords. They then pushed back and got ready an attack.

"Gokai Magi Slash!" they said as they drew a circle with there swords. They then slashed with there sword making sparks fly off Dagon. Magi Dragon then fired a stream of flames after it finished off the last Zugomin. Magi Dragon then recombined with GokaiOh.

"Let's end it!" Red ordered the all then twisted there Magiranger keys again.

"Let's Go Gokai Magi Cannon!" they shouted. Magi Dragon roared as a Magic symbol appeared before them. It then fired a stream of fire that once it hit the magic symbol split into five stream of fire in the color of the five core Magirangers. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. The flames then circled around Dagon and then constricted around him crushing him while burning him.

"Curse you!" he shouted as he exploded in a large fire ball. the multicolored flames then died.

"You guys did it!" Kurumu cheered forgetting the passed out Yukari.

"Humph nice Marvey-chan i can't wait to play with you next time." Basco chuckled as he left

Sally then walked up and she looked sad. "What's wrong Sally?" he asked. She then showed him she only had the Wolzard's and Magimother key.

"Oh so we lost one oh well we still got plenty left." he smiled.

* * *

Yukari had just woken and found something shiny and gold next to her she then picked up. "Magishine!" she said as she looked over the key.

"Huh?" Kurumu asked. "Hey a ranger Key." she then went over to looked it over with her.

"But where did this come from?" Yukari wondered.

"What's up?" Marvelous asked as he and the other Gokaigers came up to the two.

"Marvelous-san look." Yukari said as she handed him the Magishine key.

"A Ranger Key." Marvelous said. "Looks like Basco has some keys after all he said as he looked it over. "Good job munchkin." he said as he patted Yukari on the head.

"Thanks." Yukari smiled.

"You did well." Kai said as he Houka and Isamu walked up to the group.

"To celebrate let's have dinner together." Houka suggested.

"Really?" Yukari asked. "Please say yes Marvelous-san?" she begged.

"All right they can stay for dinner." he said. "Hakase, Mrs. Hakase, please get dinner ready?" he ordered.

"Yes!" Kurumu saluted enjoying the nick name.

"Wait what did you just say?" Don asked shocked as Kurumu dragged him back to the ship.

"Marvelous I wish you luck on your quest." Kai told his fellow red.

"Thank you." Marvelous smiled as he and Kai shook hands.

_'I'm so happy I've help get us closer to the greatest treasure.' _Moka thought happily.

_'Enjoy it...while you can.' _Inner growled.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

OverNerd02: Well the team got there first grand power…but Inner seems to be angry she's not getting in on this action.

Kamen Rider ZER0: Well she does love to fight. And surprise we used Legend Magirangers here. Yes we did indeed. And you shall also note that we used yet another OC Super Sentai. Hinamizawa Sentai Onirangers another OC Sentai Team from Kamen Rider Chrome they were feature in his Kamen Rider Showa story. Another reason to reed it. So next time we just got our selves a filler Ch, but it will still be good.

OverNerd02: Also I got special news I will be putting up a poll for what team we'll use for the Sentai 199 movie chapter we'll do, next chapter I will reveal who to vote for.

Kamen Rider ZER0: Awesome! Wait a minute why am I just hearing about this?

OverNerd02: I wanted to surprise you.

Kamen Rider ZER0: Well I sure am surprised, okay viewers so we banter at the end too, hey we to have some kind of fun while doing this.

OverNerd02: Yep and now we leave you with a preview of next chapter.

Kamen Rider ZER0: huh? Oh right that's my job. (cough, cough)

NEXT TIME!

"Gokai Change!" Joe said as he plugged his Gokai Key in.

"You think you can defeat me?" an action commander taunted as he held his sword.

"Sid-sempai taught me everything I know no one will be aloud to insult him!" Joe said as he held his sword.

"Blue Slash!" Gokai Blue said as he held five swords.

Next time on Gokaiger To Vampire: Swordsmen to Vampire!


	5. Swordsmen To Vampire

It was a normal day for everyone at Youkai Academy, class had just let out and the whole Gokai Crew where sitting in the courtyard under the Monster tree watching Joe practice his sword skills. He swung around with incredible skill as leafs fell around him adding to the Samurai feel as he slashed them in twos all around and the wind from his slashes picking them up again. He then finished his Sword fight Kata's and rested on one knee amassing all his friends.

"Great as always Joe!" Marvelous applauded.

"Just get's better every day." Luka commented.

"Awesome Joe-san." Don clapped.

"Sugoi." Moka trailed off.

"Wow that was incredible." Yukari said.

"Not bad." Kurumu said.

Joe only smirked as his friends came up to him. But Don tripped on a root and fell. Joe then tossed one of his swords in front of him catching him before he crushed a flower.

"Nice save." Moka complimented.

"Thanks." Joe nodded as he walked up to Don. "Hakase you really need to watch where your stepping."

"Sorry Joe." Don apologized.

"By the way who taught how to use a sword?" Yukari asked curious.

"Yeah he must've been a really great sensei." Moka added.

Marvelous, Luka and Don all sighed knowing not the best subject to bring up. "My senior Sid taught me, back in my days as a Zangyak soldier." he said.

"WHAT!" all those who didn't already know this shouted. The girls then started to yell things.

"SHUT UP!" Marvelous ordered them. "Let the man finish!"

"You have to understand it's either obey them or be killed." Luka said. "Joe was one of the few who thought he could change things from the inside of course it led to bitter disappointment."

"Yes I was a soldier for the Zangyak, but I was different I was sought for my already good skills at sword fighting but I made friends with my senior Sid, we were like brothers. He told me all my mistakes and made me the swordsmen I am today." he said as he remembered his training with Sid.

"I'm guessing there's a sad part since the Zangyak are involved." Kurumu said.

"The Zangyak betrayed us and they..." he said trying not to remember. "They killed Sid."

Yukari and Moka were quiet as they both brought up a bad subject.

"Don't beat yourselves up about it." Joe told them as he picked up the sword he used to stop Don's fall. "class start soon...but I'll be late see you guys later." He said as he walked away. '..sempai.'

"Joe-san." Moka whispered still feeling bad.

Marvelous then patted her head. "Daijobu, he grieves in his own way but he uses his sword fighting to keep his memory alive. I think the other you might understand a bit better." he explained. "Common pinky time for class." he teased.

"Come on Kurumu." Don said as he walked in. "Best to let Joe let all his emotions out his own way."

"Hai." she said as she followed.

"You too Yukari." Luka ordered.

"Yes Onee-sama." Yukari nodded.

_'The samurai code huh?'_ Inner thought aloud. _'One of the most honorable and almost incorruptible paths.'_

_'What do you mean?'_ Moka asked her other half. But got no response. '_Oh stop being upset I just beat you at one thing.'_ Moka said back.

_'You only won because I'm trapped in this cursed Rosario.'_ Inner shot back.

_'Hah you talked.'_ Outer laughed.

_'Damn it.'_ She swore but quickly thought of something. '_Alright I'll tell what i mean'_

_'Really?' _

_'Sure all you have to do is let me out of the Rosario in the next fight.'_

'...' Moka thought on that.

_'Luka can explain it to me.'_ she said as she sat down and tuned out Inner's cursing.

_'So close!'_ Inner snarled.

"Hey Moka Inner giving you trouble again?" Marvelous asked his newest teammate.

"...No." She answered. "But i do realize i still don't know much about you and the others."

"I see." Marvelous nodded.

"Well just wait and soon and you'll learn all about you nee friends maybe to much sometimes." he joked.

"I guess your right." she said "I guess I'm just glad to have so many new friends. So I want to now as much as I can about them." she said happy she had friends.

"Don't worry young blood things will be clear soon." he said. "Joe's a quite type so you need to learn what he means by his facial expressions. Well what little he makes." he said making her laugh. "I recommend just waiting and you'll learn things of your friends." he said. "Now wake me when class is over, and be sure to change this book based on the class." he said as he leaned back and put a English book over his face to sleep.

"Oh Marvelous." Moka sighed as he snored lightly.  
11/21

* * *

"Sid-sampai." Joe sighed as he was practicing some of his sensei's moves. "I wonder if i'll ever reach your level." He kept practicing as he remembered the times he was taught by Sid. He was out classed completely and Sid was unbelievable he had moves he'd never seen before Joe used two swords and he was beat by a man with one. He swung with greater speed as he kept remembering. He then swung his sword around in a circle before he slashed down making the water lake in front of him part. He kept swinging as he used incredible skill. He then stopped and his sword was held out as a leaf fell on the tip. He had his eyes closed as he moved his blade with suck speed it looked he didn't even move it and cut the leaf. He then rested the sword by his side as he took a quick breather. "Sid-Sempai." he said one last time as he looked at his sword. It was his Gokai Saber yes but he saw just the regular sword he used back when he was a Zangyak soldier and had his best friend with him. But then he saw the reflection of all his new friends along the blade.

Joe smirked as he saw all his new friends. He then swung a few more times remembering he fought to protect his friends, and to keep his teachers spirit alive. He then stopped as he finished his last swing. "I may not have been able to save you but I can protect my new friends." he said looking at his sword again. "And I'll use this sword to do it." he smiled as he walked back to the school.

"Oi Kaizoku!" A voice shouted out getting Joe's attention.

Joe looked to see a Action commander he was all black with red tribal markings horns on his head, he also has a black sword at his side.

"Action commander!" Joe said as he looked at him.

"That's some skill there." he complimented emptily. "But let me show you true skill." he said as he pointed his blade at the school. "Master Slash!" he shouted as he swung sending an energy blade that hit the roof of the school making it explode.

Joe worried him and his friends hanged out on the roof of the school he took out his Mobilate "Marvelous...Luka..Hakase...MINNA!" He shouted but got no respond he then glared at the action commander. "KISAMA!"

**"GOKAIGER!"**

Gokaiblue charged in and slashed at the Action commander, but he blocked all his swings. He then caught Gokaiblue's sword on a spike on his swords hilt. The action commander punched him several times in the face before he kicked Blue away. Gokaiblue got up and raised his sword to block an attack from the action commander but his sword was knocked away before he was slashed along the chest and sent flying along with his sword.

Blue tumbled along the ground as the action commander followed after him. "Come on now what happened to all that skill from before?" he taunted as he pointed his sword at Blue. Gokaiblue growled as he picked up his sword and aimed the tip at him. He then charged and swung and clashed with the action commander. They then started to trade blows as they blocked each other and one would slash the other now and then. "That's what I'm talking about you have put up the best fight in a long time, but your still an amateur." he said as he dodged to the left of one of Blues slashes he then spun around and slashed his back making him stumble forward with a grunt of pain. He then stabbed it forward just as Blue turned around just as the tip came at him getting stuck in the chest and got sent flying forward. But he got up fast and charged and started to clash blades with him again. They kept clashing blades making sparks fly from there clashing blades. But the action commander found and opening and slashed blue along the chest.

"Kisama!" Blue said as he held his chest in pain. "I will defeat you!" he said.

"Huh good luck of that boy, you know you should be the Green one instead with how novice you are at this." he laughed. "Wait it won't matter you'll be dead soon enough." he chuckled as he got ready to attack again.

**"LINERANGER!**"

With that LineBlack appeared and slashed at the Action Commander. "Joe-san daijobu?"

"Moka?" He questioned. "Your alright about the others?"

"Their fine there helping everyone out of the school." she answered but she then turned around only to have a hand grab her neck and be lifted by the action commander.

"Now that wasn't very nice." he mocked as he smashed his head into her sending her to the floor. He then slashed her and sent her flying as she returned to Gokaipink.

"MOKA!" Blue shouted as she stumbled to the ground. "Kisama!" he shouted as he charged again and clashed bladed.

"That's it get mad!" he mocked as his blade started to glow. HE then knocked Blues sword away and slashed him along the chest while firing a energy blade point blank at him. Blue was sent flying back with sparks exploding off his body. He fell a mess. "Come on is that the best you can do?" he asked. "Forget her and fight me!" he said as he slashed Blue more. "Huh trash, you and all your little Kaizoku friends will be trash under my heel." he said as he kicked blue onto his back and pressed his heel on his sternum blue used his hand to make sure he did crush his neck, he tried to lift his arm with his sword but the Action Commander put his other foot on his hand with his sword. He then held his sword upside down and aimed it for his head. "Ja Ne boy." he said playfully.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka's voice shouted as she delivered a powerful flying front kick on the action commander Joe couldn't see due to her back being shown to him but Gokaipink's suit was getting light almost white and her visor was red like her vampire self's eyes.

"So the little girl want's to play Okay, let's see what you can do?" he chided as he swung his sword sending several energy blades. But she knocked them all away with several kicks. "Looks like I'll need to do this!" he said as he moved his sword around in a circle. he left several after images of his sword in the air. He then aimed his sword at Pink. "Ultimate Sword Technique: Funeral OF Blades!" he shouted as he slashed making swords fly at her. But before they could hit Blue got up and deflected them with his own sword.

A few nicked his shoulder as he deflected them, "Moka attack!" he said "I'm not sure I can stop him for long." he said.

"No need!" The action commander said as he swung faster sending more of his swords at Blue and faster they then started to pelt him until the action commander stabbed his real sword forward and Hit blue in the chest knocking him back.

"If you can do one simple thing then stay out of my way weakling!" "Gokaipink" snapped in a voice that was a combination of inner and outer Moka's. "Now I'll show you how i do things!" She grinned vanishing out of sight.

"What the?" The Action Commander questioned. "Where did she go i can't sense her anywhere?"

"I spy with my red eye...a fearful coward!" "Gokaipink's" voice laughed.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" The Action Commander demanded.

"Right here!" she said as she kicked him upside the head. She then kicked him again before punching him in the face. She then flipped him onto the floor before she took her own Gokai Saber and slashed at him. He blocked the blade before kicking her back.

"Ah you got me." he laughed like a mad man. "No one makes me laugh like you can." he said. "Your worth knowing you name so I can put it on your grave girl." he laughed. He then blocked more slashes from "Gokaipink". "You suck with swords you know that stick to kicking."

"Okay." she said as she kicked him he used his sword but the kick cracked his sword in two and hit him sending him flying. "How's that." she mocked.

"Not bad it's been a while since someone cracked my blade." he said. he then tossed it away. "Ah this is ti for me go on finish it." he said.

"Very well then." "Gokaipink" said as she got ready to kick again. As she shot her foot at the Action commander his chest started to bulge and a sword shot out of it and hit her sending her back.

"Oh wait I have tons of these." he said as if he honestly forgot. He then the handle of another sword grow from his chest. "Hey look I'm stabbed." he laughed as he pulled out a second sword. Moka couldn't help but shiver in disgust from that.

"Your a disgrace to being called a warrior." "Gokaipink" growled as Gokaiblue got back up. "Oh the weakling is up."

"Moka what's wrong with you?" Gokaiblue demanded. "Wait a minute," he said as he thought it over. "That voice, red eyes. Oi how the hell did you get out with out taking off the Rosario." he demanded.

"Are you two done yet I need to get paid." The action commander said bored. "Ah well two are better then none." he said ht then tossed one sword that was connected to his hand by a black cable and swung it like a whip slashing the two Gokaiger's. He then tied it around Blues neck as it swung and slashed at "Pink". "Come on get up!" he ordered as he pulled Blue and tossed him into a tree. He then pulled the sword back to his hand and cut a tree down into a stump to sit down. "What a bore." he whined, "You two are no fun any more. Might as well just kill you know." he sighed. He raised his blade to slash Blue but his hand was caught.

"Not so fast." Gokaired said as he kicked him in the chest knocking him back. He then pulled out his gun and shot his swords out of his hand and kept firing. The Action commander made another sword as he deflected all of them. Gokaired pulled out his sword and clashed blades with him. Red may not have as much skill but he was strong enough to push the action commander back.

"Uh oh fun is over." "Pink" gulped seeing Red as her visor returned to being black and she reverted back to the pink haired Moka who's head was bleeding possibly due to the Action Commander's earlier attack on her.

"Moka." Blue said as he tried to get up but fell back down only to fall and change back.

"Joe, Moka!" Gokaigreen said as he came in to check on Joe. Yellow checked on Pink as she was stumbling to the floor.

"Oh well another time." The action commander said as he left.

"Oi!" Yellow said as she tried to follow.

"Leave him." Marvelous ordered as he returned to normal. "Let's get them help." he said as he lifted pink as she changed back to Moka.

"Come on Joe." Don said as he helped Joe walk.

* * *

Latter back on the Galleon, Joe was being bandaged by Don and Moka had her head bandaged up.

"So you don't remember anything after he headbutted you?" Joe asked.

"No nothing why?" she asked.

"Because apparently the other you was able to slip through and fight for you back there." Marvelous explain "At least from what Joe told me.

"..That's impossible." Moka told him. "If that were the case my Rosario would've been removed and you won't there so there's no way i changed."

"Well it could be that the Rosario has a safety switch, maybe if your injured to far or in a moment of great stress you can temporarily switch between you other self." Don said thinking this out.

"But what I don't get is why she changed back when Marvelous came back?" Joe pondered.

"Maybe she was afraid of something Marvelous can do to her." Don figured. "I mean he is the only one who can take off the rosario maybe that state Moka was in can be affected by Marvelous."

"So your saying she panicked and ran away?" Luka asked.

"Possibly, I mean out of all of us Marvelous is the physically strongest, and maybe just maybe, the other Moka respects him more then any of us." Don said. "And maybe that weakened her grip and we swapped back to other Moka. One of the two; I'm inclined too think the former but that's just me." Don said to him self.

"So either Moka has some freaky magic reaction to Marvelous or her Pissy evil self has a crush on him." Luka said in a simplified version.

"Yup that's about it." Don said.

"Oh joy." Joe sighed.

"Let's not focus on that." Marvelous sighed. "What was up with that action commander.

"He seemed insane." Joe said, "But he was crazy strong me and that other Moka could barley beat him and even if we got a good hit in he laughed it off like a maniac." Joe said. "He's also an incredible swordsmen."

"I see," Marvelous said. "Let me just straighten this out two problems a Nut bar who wants to kill us and finding out what's up with Moka and her other half. All for the Nut job with a sword?" he asked. Everyone then raised there hand even Moka her self. "Okay we find the crazy." Marvelous said. "You practice." he told Joe, "Your the only one who remembers fighting him so remember any thing and everything and make up a plan." he said.

"Got it." Joe nodded.

"Good..but first Marvelous?" Moka asked giving a pleading look.

"...Ah man." He sighed pulling his collar down to reveal his neck.

"Chuu!" she said as she bit.

"Is now really a time for a love bite?" Luka asked.

"Don-san can I get one too?" Kurumu asked.

"Ah... look Zangyak!" he said he then ran for it.

"You don't get away that easily." Kurumu chuckled running after Don as Yukari pondered how to get one from Luka

"I leave them alone for a few days and they get girlfriends my boys have grown up so much." Luka joked. "Ne Joe why don't you have a cute Youkai girlfriend?"

"Shut up." he said. "At least I don't scare away every guy with my tomboy attitude." he joked back.

"What was that!" Luka shouted.

"You heard me!" Joe shouted back as they glared at each other.

"Now now children don't fight." Marvelous chided. "We got some days off at school thanks to that action commander why don't we all just take a breather?"

"Sounds good." Moka agreed.

"Yeah me and Yukari can use the team to finish a new weapon she thought of." Don added.

"A new weapon?" everyone asked.

"Hai the Gokaigalleon buster." Yukari smiled as she quickly went into the lab and took out what look like a giant cannon with the Gokaigalleon on it.

"Of course this is just a model were no where near close to a working model." Don said, "But with this time off I think we might be able to get some actual work on it done. But were missing a lot of tools to do that and a power source for it."

"The school store does not sell electrical equipment, iron tools or nuclear batteries." Yukari sighed. "Unfortunately; so the best place to look would be back in the normal human world."

"Yes since the school is in a pocket space we are cut off from conventional earth stores." Don said.

"So why not just go to the human world?" Joe asked.

"Where not aloud." Yukari said.

Joe just pointed at him self and Marvelous. "Pirates." he then pointed at Yukari, "School goer. You follow rules not us."

"...Good point." Yukari admitted.

"Plus with the school close for now no one would miss us." Kurumu added.

"Alright all in favor of heading to the human world say Hai." Marvelous ordered.

"HAI!" everyone agreed.

"Well just me and Yukari are enough." Don told them.

"Yeah someone should stay and hold back that insane swordsman pops back up looking for us." Moka told them.

"...I'll stay." Joe offered.

"But your hurt." Yukari pointed out.

"Yeah you should heal up." Moka said.

"I'm fine." Joe scoffed. "Nothing but flesh wounds, I've had worse we all have."

"He's right." Marvelous said.

"Don't remind me." Don sighed.

"Why are you complaining your a gunman you barley get hurt." Luka said.

"Yeah but who heals you genuineness." he reminded.

"Oh yeah." she remembered.

"Hakase has a knack for everything we suck at." Joe pointed out.

"...I'll stay and back Joe up." Moka told them.

"But your still hurt as well." Kurumu told Moka who took off her bandages revealing her wounds were all gone.

"Eh how did you heal so fast?" Don asked amazed.

"She is a vampire." Marvelous reminded. "I guess taking my blood helped with your healing." he figured.

"I suppose so." Moka blushed.

"Well you are aliens." Yukari pointed out.

"So this idiots blood can heal." Luka asked as she poked Marvelous in the neck.

"Actually I think Moka healed from just drinking blood in general." Don said with a deadpan look. "It's not like Marvelous has super healing blood."

"I could." he smirked.

"Ah where did Joe go?" Kurumu asked as they all noticed he was gone.

* * *

_

Joe was in the woods with his Gokai Saber and a normal sword in his hands. He then took a deep breath before he cut a rope making a trap launch swords at him. He then deflected them with his swords at high speeds but one got passed and cut his shoulder. He then fell as he held his shoulder in pain.

"..Are..you...hurt?" A voice asked as Joe felt the temperature drop.

"Just a scratch... but thanks for the concern it's greatly appreciated." he sighed, as he got up. "Did it just get colder?" he asked, he then looked around. "Where are you?" he asked.

"..." he didn't get an answer but noticed something rustling in the bushes.

Joe closed his eyes before he tossed his sword into the bushes. "Your sneaky but to get past me you got to be fast not sneaky. I know I didn't hit you, because your behind me." he sighed.

"Your good." the voice admitted as he saw a beautiful pale girl with oceanic blue eyes and long, messy purple hair. The girl wore a white sweater with navy blue sleeves that was so loose it exposed the straps of a black tank top she wore underneath and the standard uniform skirt, plus striped thigh-high stockings. She seemed to have a lollipop in her mouth...Joe then did what even he never thought he would do...he blushed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Mizore." she said.

"Kay so why are you hiding out here?" he asked, but seemed as if waiting for something as he picked up another sword. "Hold that thought." he said as another sword trap was activated.

He then deflected all the blades but again another sword got past him and cut his leg. "Damn!" he cursed as he fell again.

"what are you doing?" Mizore asked.

"Training." Joe answered. "I have to beat a certain guy."

"...Can i help you?" She asked.

"How?" He asked.

She didn't answer instead she tossed a Kunai at Joe, he then used his sword to slash it in two. "That was made of ice." he said as he lowered his sword. "Wait you never answered my second question what are you doing out here?"

"Just needed some fresh air to clear me head." she responded, but Joe could tell she was lying.

"I'm not an idiot, but I suppose it's your business I shouldn't pry." he said. "I'm Joe." he said.

"I know," she responded, "Every girl knows who you are and so all the boys know you too, but there all to scared they see you practicing your sword skills and are afraid of you." she explained. "Well that and you hang out with Marvelous."

"Yeah he's a bit destructive, but he's a good friend." he sighed. "So how is it you did that ice kunai trick back there?"

"I'm...a Yuki-Onna." She answered.

"A... snow woman?" he said, "I've met a Vampire, Succubus, and Witch, why not a Yuki-Onna." he said to him self. "alright just don't freeze me will yeah." he joked.

"Stay on my good side and you'll stay a hottie." She quipped.

Joe laughed, "Got it, well then hit me with everything you got." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Roger." she said she then launched a large number of Ice spikes at Joe. But he deflected them again.

"Faster!" he shouted as he moved the swords around faster. "Put more effort into it!" he ordered he said as he kept deflecting them all. Joe kept this up for a good while until he opened his eyes and cut them down faster. "I need a little more challenge." he said, "Activate the traps next you."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Trust me I need to practice." he said. Mizore nodded as she activated the traps and started to fire more Icicles at Joe.

Joe deflected all the projectiles as best he could. But many started to scratch his legs and shoulders.

Mizore felt Joe's intensity and serious about the training. "...I can go all out if you want me to." She offered.

"Do it!" he said as he kept swing his swords around to deflect the projectiles of swords and Icicles. Mizore then unleashed even more Icicles that she shaped into blades of ice. Joe deflected them his eyes grew more intense as he remembered that action commanders attack. He then started to swing his swords around differently he twirled the blade in his left hand while still swing the blade in his right normally. He then spun around as he closed his eyes and blocked more blades only listening to them as they cut through the air. He then opened his eyes as he thrust his Gokai Saber forward and cut one of the blades clean in half. Joe was panting as he cleared all of them this time. Joe fell back panting as he saw through the technique now.

Mizore soon walked up and sat down next to him. "Do you need some medical attention?"

"I'm fine just tired." he responded. He then propped himself against a tree. "I just finally saw the opening in that technique." he said as he looked up. "Because I can't afford to lose to that guy again."

"Why?" Mizore asked.

"Because it's for my promise the thing I need to beat disrespects the title of a swordsmen, his technique is good but he has no respect for his opponent, my teacher would have hated him, my teacher would have beaten him in one more, that one move he created."

"This Sensei of yours you loved him?" Mizore asked. "And not in the romantic way." She explained before Joe mistook her meaning.

"Yes he was the one thing, no the first thing in my life I considered my family, He always helped me when I was down, he told me what I did wrong and how to fix it. He was more then my teacher, more then my senior he was like my older brother." he said.

"Was?" she asked.

"He's gone now, he sacrificed him self for me, so I could live." he said.

"...I see." She sighed. "I'm sorry about that. When something happens to or with a love one its changes people makes them different..make them..cold." She sighed clenching her hands.

"That's how I thought, even after that those who killed him kept following me, that is until he showed up." he said.

"He?" Mizore asked.

"Marvelous." Joe said, "He came in saved me and freed me, he had no reason to other then wanting too." Joe said. He then put a hand to his neck, "He liberated me from my darkness, he gave me a reason to use my teachings to help people. So he's my best friend, and soon more friends came into my life and there my family and vice versa."

"...your lucky." She sighed as she got up and started to leave. "I wished...prayed that would've happen to me back then...but its too late for me." She sighed as she vanished into the woods leaving a sadden Joe alone.

"...I wonder what she meant by that." He wondered he really wanted to talk to that girl more.

Joe then looked at his sword. "Mizore if you can hear me then I'll be your friend, but remember you promised not to freeze me if I stayed on your good side!" he shouted. "Wonder if she heard me." he said as he walked away and headed back to the Galleon.

As he walked back he heard an explosion and a female scream.

"MIZORE!" Joe shouted running to the source of the noise.

* * *

Mizore had the unlucky encounter of the swordsmen Joe mentioned she for some reason knew who it was and wanted to help Joe and fight him..she did well and lasted as long as and did as well as Moka...but she had a huge slash across her chest revealing her now torn bra and wounded body.

"Ah-ha man this place is full of people who give me a good laugh!" he said, "Ne girl your bra is showing might want to cover that up!" he joked. He then swung but his sword was deflected. "Ah the Ao-punk is back." he said. Joe was holding back his sword.

"Hi." Joe said as he pushed him back.

"Well look at this a rematch hope you put up a better fight this time boy!" he mocked. "Master Slash!" he said as fired a powerful energy blade. Joe stood his ground he then slashed the attack and held it back before it exploded and engulfed Joe.

"GOKAIGER!"

Gokaiblue stood in the flames he looked up as he held his sword tighter. "Kisama, Omae wo taose!" He shouted as he ran forward and clashed blades again. The action commander slashed from the left but Blue blocked it as he had his left arm behind his back as the two continued to clash bladed. Blue deflected his blade as he spun around and slashed his chest, he then stabbed his sword forward but the Action commander stopped it. Blue retaliated by smashing the guard of his sword into his face several times before he pulled back and got into another ready stance. They then clashed blades several more times before Blue blocked his blade and spun on the balls of his feet doing a complete 360 and slashed the action commander across the chest. He then kicked his leg up and kick that knocked him back. Blue then got into another ready stance.

"You got better!" he said. "Then let's see just how much!" he taunted as he started to move his sword in a circle manner, but before he could finish he was shot from behind.

"Sorry but nope." Gokaired said as he and the rest of the Gokaigers appeared.

"Come on then I'll taker you all on!" he shouted.

"Sorry but where just here to cheer our friend on." Green said.

"Joe!" Pink shouted she tossed him her sword. Blue caught it as he got into his dual wield stance.

"Thank you." he said with a nod.

"Hurry up and beat him Joe." Yellow said, "I should be out shopping."

"Joe better not lose." Red said as he leaned against a tree.

"Good luck Joe!" Everyone else cheered

"Right." Blue said.

"Well then it's just you and me boy," he said as he moved his sword around in a circle. he left several after images of his sword in the air. He then aimed his sword at Pink. "Ultimate Sword Technique: Funeral OF Blades!" he shouted as he started to slash and launched his swords at Blue. But Blue deflected them like in his training he had his eyes closed all the time as he spun his swords around along with his body, he deflected them all as he inched closer to the action commander, he then stopped as he opened his eyes He then thrust his sword forward at the same time as the Action commander. But Blues blade went through his and stabbed him in the chest.

The action commander was sent flying back and tumbling across the ground. "So much for your ultimate technique." Blue smirked as he walked up to him.

"You little brat!" he shouted as he shot up then blades shot out of his back attached to tendrils. They then attacked him Blue held them back but he was out number eight blades to two.

"So that's how he's going to play it." Luna smirked.

"Joe catch!" Marvelous shouted throwing his blade at Joe as did Don and Luka.

Blue caught the bladed two in his left hand and three in his right. "Five swords what kind of bull is that!" The action commander mocked. "HA!" he said as he launched his blades forward.

Blue said nothing as he spun around and slashed the tendrils holding the blades making them fly away.

"My turn." he said as he opened up his buckle. (Insert Song Gokaiger Op) He then pulled out five Blue Ranger keys the Key slots on all his blades then flipped open and the keys plugged in they then twisted them selves as Blue set down all the Key slots. He then spun around as his blades all started to glow bright Blue.

"FINAL WAVE!" his swords called out.

"Blue Splash!" he shouted as he swung all his blades forward as water splashed around him. Physical duplicates of the Blue ranger keys he put in the key slots then charged at.

"GOSIEGER!" they heard as Goseiblue attack the Action commander. "SHINKENGER!" Shinkenblue then slashed him. "MAGIRANGER!" Magieblue struck the action commander with her wand. "HURRICANGER!" Hurricaneblue slashed with her sword. "GINGAMAN!" Gingablue slashed with his sword as he passed by.

"HA!" Blue said as he slashed at the action commander while spinning in the air leaving several splash like slashes in the air. He then stopped behind the action commander as he rested his swords against each other. "Finish." he said as the action commander exploded.

"Good Job." Gokaipink smiled.

"But of course." Gokaiyellow smirked.

"He's the greatest Swordsmen in the universe." Gokaired added.

"Mizore?" Gokaiblue shouted but noticed she was gone.

"Who?" The others asked as the Action Commander came back as a giant.

"Looks like these guys keep coming back." Red complained as he summoned the Galleon.

"GOKAIGALLEON!"

The Gokaigers then caught the ropes that came out.

"Kaizoku Gatai!" they said going strait to there mech.

"Kasai GokaiOh!" they shouted as there mech landed.

"Damn Kaizoku!" the action commander said as he charged forward. He summoned a sword and clashed with GokaiOh's swords.

"Humph your not so tough." Yellow scoffed.

"Really I'm surprise you gave even one of us trouble." Red added as GokaiOh slashed at the Action Commander.

"Let's just end this fast!" Green said. They all then took out there Gokaiger keys and plugged them in.

"Let's Go Gokai Star Burst!" They said as they fired at the Action commander he was hit dead on and was covered in explosions but not out of it yet.

"Then let's try this." Pink said as she pulled out her Magipink key.

"Let's Go Magidragon!" they shouted. There mech's compartments then opened as all the pieces of Magidragon came out. The Dragons head roared as it came out of the chest.

"The finisher..." Red started till they got blasted at by Sougomin.

"Back up is here!" he shouted.

"Not for long!" Blue said. "Dragon attack!" he said as Magidragon detached and crashed into the Zugomin. It destroyed one by breathing fire point blank and crashed into another one and carried into the sky it then dropped it as it swooped down and breathed fire all over it and the action commander. It then reattached to GokaiOh.

"Magi Slash!" they called as they slashed with magic enhanced swords. The Zugomin was destroyed and the action commander was tossed back.

"Now we finish it!" Red ordered.

"Let's Go Gokai Magi Cannon!" they said. Magidragon then breathed out five streams of fire that wrapped around the action commander and started to crush and burn it.

"...So this is the end." The action commander coughed. "Oi blue boy listen up your sensei...is still alive." was the last thing the action commander said as he exploded.

"Nani..." Joe said. "Sid-Sempai is still alive." he said to him self. "But I saw, I heard."

"Joe how can you trust that lunatic?" Luka asked.

"What reason does he have to lie he was dead already." Joe said, "I should have seen it we had a similar stance, Sid-sempai must be alive." he said to himself. "He must be prisoner to the Zangyak and there using him for something."

"Well even if he is we'll rescue him together." Moka told Joe.

"Got that right." Marvelous agreed.

"Thanks guys." Joe said. Joe then remembered something. "Mizore!" he shouted as he ran out.

"Mizore?" Don asked "who could that be?"

"Ah now Joe has found someone too. I will be the only one who doesn't find a Youkai Sweetheart." Luka cried. "How did you blunder-heads find girlfriends so fast any way?"

"Beats me." Marvelous shrugged. "Me and Moka are just friends, I'm not one for relationships."

"I have no clue at all." Don cried. "One second I say good bye the next I'm her destined one."

"You two are idiots." Luka sighed.

* * *

Joe soon returned to the site he last saw Mizore and found a kunai. "...I'm fine please don't worry not the worse thing that happen to me...Oh and congrats on beating that a-hole I'm sure your sensei will be proud...love Mizore." he read aloud.

"Strange girl, but sweet, I hope we meet again Mizore." he said to him self. "I like her." he said as he walked off.

As he walked away Mizore on a nearby smiled.

"Goodbye for now Mr. Samurai." She smiled.

* * *

ZER0: ah another Ch done, it was so hard for me to focus there's Sweet Potato pie with my name on it in the fridge. But no work first and maybe pie while working. But my appetite aside here goes another Ch Mizore is here but she's not a member of the team just yet, that will happen soon though... Ne Aibou.

O.N: Yes we thought it be nice if Mizore made a cameo and so far Joe is really into her. But he also learns his sensei isn't as dead as he'd like to believe.

ZER0: Sadly viewers you know where this will lead, but be happy for we have more Gokaiger adventures to come. Very soon we shall have our own Showy special coming. And as for what team will meet our showy Pirates, well I'd love to tell you but what fun would that be now would it. But my partner might have some hints for ya.

O.N: No hints today...and i know last chapter i promise to tell you all who will be the nominees for the 199 sentai movie chapter but sadly i can't do that this time do to the low number of OC Sentai's we have so I'll be hunting around for OC super sentai story so i can have a poll next time...but in exchange we won't have just the preview to the next chapter to Gokaiger + Vampire but we will also show a preview to a spinoff story that ties into this its called Gavan Type-Ru!

ZER0: Ah a challenge I accept! Just let me get my announcer voice ready.

NEXT TIME!

"Gokai Change!" The Gokai team shouted as they changed.

"Eh Job fair?" Everyone asked.

"A flying Island?" Joe and Marvelous said.

"Yeah it only pass over the school once every hundred years." Moka answered.

"Hentai!" Luka shouted as she punched someone.

"Werewolf!" Don said scarred.

Flying Island, Lion, Werewolf, and a Vet, next time.

A Lion To Vampire!

SPECIAL SNEAK PEEK!

Space police, a task force that protect the world from intergalactic criminals, their greatest hero is a man by one name; his name is... Space Sheriff... GAVAN! (Cue Gavan Op)

"Gavan has arrived!" Gavan said as he struck his pose.

"Damn Uchu Keiji!" a monster shouted.

"I protect people not because I have to but because I want to!" Gavan said as he held his sword.

"Hi, I'm Lala." Lala said.

"Jouchaku!" Geki shouted.

"Gavan Dynamic!" Gavan shouted as he slashed with his Laser sword.

GAVAN TYPE-RU! COMING SOON!


End file.
